The Trials and Tribulations of Becoming Us
by svmonkey1018
Summary: Ron has finally asked Hermione to marry him. Now, the biggest steps that the couple will have to take are in taking care of the preparations for the wedding. Light and Fluffy, My first fanfic! Edit: Rating Changed for last Chapter. Thanks for reviews!
1. On a Normal Day

**Disclaimer: All the Characters and places come strictly from J.K.R.'s mind. If they were mine, I wouldn't be typing this on my computer at home. The plot strictly belongs to me, that's it.**

**Chapter 1:**

**On a Normal Day**

Hermione Granger stepped into her walk-in closet and sighed. On a normal day, it would have been perfectly easy picking out an outfit to wear on a date with Ron, but not today. Today, they were going to the finest restaurant in Diagon Alley, Charmed, which had just opened recently and had a waiting list about a mile long. How Ron had managed to get a reservation, she did not know, but almost resented it now that she had to find a suitable outfit to wear. On a normal day, Hermione would have simply put on her "little black dress" and a pair of simple black heels. Tonight, that would just not do. She had to look positively perfect because this was no normal date. Tonight, Ronald Weasley was going to ask her to marry him. She was sure of it and Hermione was rarely wrong.

She and Ron had been dating for three years now. She had a feeling that he would ask her soon, but tonight seemed like the most opportune moment. He had, after all, gotten reservations at the chicest restaurant around. There had been other clues too, of course. He had book marked several Jewelry Stores in the muggle phone book and had been increasingly charming over the past few days. Not that he hadn't always been charming of course. Or sweet. Or funny or witty or energetic. But those were just some of the reasons that she loved him. No, there was no specific reason to give for why she was so fond of him. Her passion ran deeper than words could describe and they always had, ever since that very first journey to Hogwarts. She never would have believed it possible to find the person that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with when she was eleven years old, but she had.

Of course, she didn't always know that she wanted to spend her life with him. There had been many times when she wouldn't have minded never seeing him again, like in fourth year after the Yule Ball and sixth year after the Quidditch Cup. After Ron broke it off with Lavender, however, things got increasingly better. They weren't arguing very much during seventh year and most people could definitely tell what was coming. Hermione had seen it too, being the impeccable witch that she was, but had wondered when he would actually pluck up the courage to ask her out. When Ron still hadn't done it the night before they graduated, Hermione had given up almost all hope. They went through the graduation ceremony and the good-bye feast and he still hadn't asked her. They got on the Hogwarts Express and spent the entire journey reminiscing about teachers and classes and fond memories. Hermione had said good-bye to all of her friends, including long, heartfelt good-byes between herself, Harry, and Ron, whom she promised to keep in touch with. She grabbed her trunk and headed towards the muggle world, prepared to leave Ron behind with the memories of Hogwarts and her school days there. She had almost made it through the barrier when a familiar voice had called her name.

"Hermione! Wait! Hey Hermione!"

She turned around to face the person she least wanted to see right at that moment. When she spoke, the words were cold and there was hurt in her voice, though she had not meant to sound that way at all.

"Ron?"

"Hermione, can I have a word with you?"

"Well, of course Ron, you've got my attention now and I suppose that my parents can wait a few minutes more, just let me--"

"Would you shut up and listen please?"

He had interrupted her with an exasperated tone in his voice and a hard determination in his eyes. Oh those eyes…

She gave him a puzzled look and replied icily.

"Maybe I won't give you my attention if it's all the same to you! Have a nice life! Please don't write. Good-bye Ronald."

She tried to walk away without him seeing the tears that had started to run down her cheeks. She was fully prepared to find her mother and father and go home and curl up in her bed with a book, anything to keep her mind off of him…

But he wouldn't let her go. Ron had grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

"Hermione don't be like that, please listen to me!"

She didn't answer but she did not leave either; she was going to give him a chance.

"Hermione, listen. I'm sorry that this has taken so long and I'm sorry I was such a prat and a git all those times while we were at Hogwarts but I was only like that because I've never felt this way about anyone before! I know tat I had a really stupid way of showing it, but I'm really and truly in love with you!"

His voice broke off and he started to stare at the floor, apparently unable to meet her eye. He had just done something most uncharacteristic, and told her how he felt. Hermione beamed at him and let the tears flow freely, although now they were falling for a completely different reason. She lifted his chin and made him look her directly in the eye.

"Ronald Weasley," she said in a stern voice that reminded her greatly of Professor McGonagall, "Are you asking me out?"

He looked up at the ceiling briefly before nodding.

"I thought that you'd never ask."

He looked back down at her apparently quite amazed at what had come out of her mouth. He lowered his head and kissed her for the very first time. She kissed him back and they walked toward the muggle world hand in hand.

Things had gotten even better since that day, and here they were three years later. Hermione loved him a little more with every passing second of the day. No, she was not at all worried about what lay ahead of her. Now, all she had to do was find an outfit to wear. Suddenly, Hermione got an idea. She slipped out of her royal blue satin robe and slid into her little black dress. She went into her bathroom and checked herself out in the full-length mirror. Then, she muttered a charm that she had found in a copy of Witch Weekly and her dress changed to a shade of luscious dark green. "Perfect." She smiled and continued getting ready.


	2. And I Don't Want to Go Home Right Now

**Chapter 2:**

**And I Don't Want To Go Home Right Now**

Hermione's doorbell rang about an hour later and she rushed to open the door. Ron didn't utter a greeting but pulled her into his arms and kissed her long and hard. She blushed deeply when they pulled apart and then set off to grab her purse and jacket so that they could leave.

"You look lovely" he breathed in her ear as they set off down the street.

He had his arm around her waist as he led her to the brightly lit building that had opened its doors the previous week. Hermione had moved to Diagon Alley shortly after she left Hogwarts and now lived within walking distance of most of the places that she greatly adored. Charmed was down the street from her flat, now standing where the Leaky Cauldron had previously occupied. It was made of rose marble and had bright shining lights that attracted all who passed. Ron led her through the front door and right to a table for two in a back corner on which a sign had been placed stating "Reserved". Conversation flowed lightly and easily throughout the entire meal, pausing only as they ate their favorite dishes prepared in new and different ways. Hermione asked Ron what was new in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, where he had worked for two years now. He, in turn, asked her how things were going at St. Mungo's. Hermione had chosen to become a healer and research magically induced injuries when she had left Hogwarts. She was very pleased with the decision that she had made. Hermione felt that she was doing something important with her skills and was steadily working her way up through development and discoveries. Conversation changed to Harry and his new quest to ask Ginny out, which was proving to be more difficult than defeating the Dark Lord. After dessert, Ron asked Hermione to join him for a stroll. She accepted and they headed towards a part of Diagon Alley that she had never been before. Here, there were fields filled with wild flowers and an occasional country house. Further down the road, Hermione saw a magnificent oak tree strung with lanterns. Underneath its branches was a checkered blanket and candle light. She uttered a small "Oh" of surprise and felt Ron's eyes on her as they continued down the lane.

When they reached the mighty tree, Hermione saw that Ron had bought a bottle of her favorite champagne. Right next to the oak as a CD player which was emitting muggle love songs. Hermione had known that Ron was going to propose tonight, but she did not expect him to go to such great lengths to make it special. He sat down and she followed suit. For awhile (Hermione had lost all sense of time), Ron turned so that they were facing each other and began to speak.

"Hermione, I know that we're young and that I'm irresponsible. I have never understood why you would ever waste your time with a bloke like me. I didn't always see you for what you were-- a beautiful, intelligent, kind, thoughtful woman that I couldn't possibly live without. It took me forever to realize what was in front of me the entire time, but the truth is that I love you. I've always loved you and I always will. There are no words to describe what I feel because if there were, I would use them. I almost lost you once because I was too stupid or shy or whatever, but I'm not letting you get away. Hermione Jane Granger, you're the most amazing person that I have or will ever meet. Please do me the honor of being my wife."

He bent on one knee in front of her and held out a sparkling diamond engagement ring. Hermione burst into tears as she stared into the eyes of the person she loved most in the world. She nodded and mouthed "yes" for it was impossible for her to speak due to the flood of emotion that had washed over her. They embraced and Ron slid the gorgeous ring onto her finger. After awhile, they started laughing and neither one could quite contain their giddiness. Ron moved over to the CD player and tried to change the song. After about ten minutes, he apparently succeeded because he made his way over to Hermione and asked her to dance. She stood up and put her hands on his shoulders as he pulled her towards him. He flicked his wand lazily and music began to play. He whispered in her ear

"They were playing this when I bought your ring. It reminded me of you."

The words drifted through the air like a soft wind tickling their faces as they danced in the moonlight.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now…"

Hermione looked up at Ron and took in everything about him. She wanted to remember everything about this moment for the rest of her life. They swayed gently to the music as the stars twinkled above their heads. They danced for a long time, even after the music ended, because neither one of them really wanted to go home.

A/N: The lyrics above are from Iris by the GooGoo Dolls...Thanks for Reading!


	3. And so the Preparations Begin

**Disclaimer: All the Characters and places come strictly from J.K.R.'s mind. If they were mine, I wouldn't be typing this on my computer at home. The plot strictly belongs to me, that's it.**

**Chapter 3:**

**And So the Preparations Begin**

Hermione woke up the next morning at sunrise. She and Ron had fallen asleep under the oak tree. She looked down at him and smiled. She had never been as happy as she was in that moment looking at her fiancé, her future, her Ron. It all seemed a bit surreal. She had never imagined that something as wonderful as this could have happened to her. She bent down and kissed Ron's forehead. After a long time, she grabbed her purse and began to read the book that she carried with her everywhere. Currently, it was titled "Trying to Find a Cure." It was a highly interesting book about the steps required to become the head of a research facility in St. Mungo's. Hermione began to read but was only a few more pages along when Ron began to stir. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. She grinned back and put her book back in her purse, determined to finish it later.

"Why Miss Granger, I do believe that is the first time I've ever seen you put a book down without a good reason" Ron said in a mocking tone. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and opened his mouth in what was supposed to be a surprised look. Hermione giggled and retorted in a mocking tone herself.

"That's Almost-Mrs.-Weasley to you. I do believe that my future husband's grin is cause enough for me to put my book down thank you very much."

He laughed heartily and pulled her into a soft kiss. Together they cleaned up under the oak tree and the set off to Hermione's flat for some breakfast.

Once inside, Hermione went to her bedroom to change out of her dress. She had a feeling that she would never wear it again, for she could never feel as good in it as she had the previous night. She threw on a pair of jean capris and a yellow tank top and headed back into the kitchen.

She and Ron made Belgium waffles and tea. They had another series of easy conversation. Finally, they got around to a topic that Hermione was most eager to discuss.

"Listen Ron. We have a lot to do now before we get married. We certainly have a lot of planning and preparations to take care of. I want both of us to be happy with the decisions made, so if you aren't happy, please tell me. I want this to be our day, so let's make the most of it, alright?"

She sat staring at him with an expectant look on her face.

"Well?" She said after a few moments silence. Finally, he spoke.

"Hermione, darling, whatever makes you happy makes me happy. You can pick out just about everything. This is your day my dear. I want it to be everything that you've always wanted it to be."

He leaned back in his chair, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Wait, what?" Hermione said in an exasperated tone. "No, no- this is our day Ron. I want you to have at least some say in what happens. After all, there is so much to do. We have to invite people and get a cake and a caterer and find a church and get the bridal party! I've got to owl my mum and dad to let them know. I mean 'wedding' is definitely something that they understand; it isn't even a magical term! We have to owl Harry and Ginny and your parents and McGonagall! I have to pick colors out and flowers and--"

"Hermione calm down. First off you need to take a deep breath before you can do any of the other things on your list. And second off, you are not going to have to do everything by yourself. I'm going to help you with all the major decisions. I just want you to have a day that you can look back on and smile. I love you Hermione. Let's make this day show the entire world that. Oh, and before we can do anything else, even owl your parents, we have to pick a date so that we can start ordering things."

He finished on a very business-like note, but Hermione thought that it was quite romantic the way that he ended his little speech. This was going to be the beginning of many preparations that they were going to have to make. She loved how he got her to calm down and use her head. He was the only one who had that effect over her. She nodded at him and smiled. Right now, none of the preparations mattered much to Hermione. The only thing that really mattered was that they were in this together.


	4. Save the Date

**Disclaimer: All the Characters and places come strictly from J.K.R.'s mind. If they were mine, I wouldn't be typing this on my computer at home. The plot strictly belongs to me, that's it.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Save the Date**

"Well, it will have to be sometime in the fall, because that gives us plenty of time to get everything that we need."

Hermione and Ron were still sitting at the kitchen table. They had finished their breakfast and washed the dishes. Now, they were discussing possible dates on which their wedding would be held.

"Well Hermione, its July now, but we have all of this month to start planning. If you wanted it in, let's say October, you'd have about three or four months to plan."

Hermione leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Yes, October was the month that she had had in mind for the wedding, but looking at it now, there didn't seem to be enough time to do everything that needed to be done. She kept going over the list of things to be done in her head and it seemed to be getting progressively longer.

"Ron, I don't know how we are going to get everything done that needs to be done by October, but I'd really like to have it sometime during that month. It's so pretty during that time of the year, and I've always wanted to have my wedding then. So, let's try to set a date in late October, and get as many things done as possible."

"Alright then, if you're sure. I've been thinking and I'd like to have it on October 25th. This way, we have most of October to perfect the details. I few start now, I think that we'll be able to get most things done in time to make the day special. Why don't you owl your parents and Harry with the date to see if it cooperates with their schedules."

"Okay then, the 25th of October. Let me just find some parchment."

Hermione got up from the table and set off into her study. Crookshanks was curled in the corner playing with a muggle cat toy. Hermione's owl Capulet was in his cage on the desk in the corner of the room. Hermione shuffled through her desk drawers until she found two pieces of parchment and a bottle of her favorite navy blue ink. She sat down and began to write.

Dear Mum and Dad,

Hello! I hope that my letter finds you two well. I'm writing to inform you of a piece of good news. Last night, Ron proposed to me and I accepted! This morning we decided on the date. We were wondering if October twenty-fifth would be an acceptable date for the two of you. Please owl me back a reply with Capulet as soon as possible!

Love From,

Hermione

Hermione read through the letter twice before rolling it up and sealing it. Then she pulled the second piece of parchment towards her and started off a letter to Harry.

Harry,

Hello! How is your quest for Ginny going? You know, my advice still stands. Ginny has always been attracted to you, now shouldn't be any different! Just ask her out. I'm almost positive that she'll accept. I'm rarely wrong about these types of things. I didn't, however, write this to badger you about Ginny. Last night, Ron and I got engaged! (Finally, yes I know.) We set the date this morning. We were wondering if October twenty-fifth fit well with your schedule. I know that it might be hard for you to get off of work with your Auror schedule as hectic as it is, but we're giving them plenty of time to let you off. Please owl me back as soon as you can. My best regards to Hedwig!

Love From,

Hermione

Hermione sealed the letter and tied that, as well as the one to her parents to Capulet's leg. The owl hooted softly and then set out on his journey.

Capulet returned with replies early the next morning. Thankfully, both Hermione's parents and Harry found October 25th to be a perfectly acceptable date. Hermione dashed off a quick note to Ron letting him know that October 25th would be the day that they made everything official. Then, she decided to jump into a quick shower before heading off to work. On her way to the bathroom, Hermione caught a glimpse of the calendar hanging in her study. She quickly found a quill and walked over to the calendar, flipping the pages with her wand as she did so. When she reached it, the pages had flipped to the month of October. Hermione took the quill and wrote "Ron" on the block of the 25th. She felt that it was all that needed to be written. That one name was cause enough to save the date.


	5. The Bridal Party

**Disclaimer: All the Characters and places come strictly from J.K.R.'s mind. If they were mine, I wouldn't be typing this on my computer at home. The plot strictly belongs to me, that's it.**

**Chapter 5:**

**The Bridal Party **

After her shower, Hermione got dressed and went in to work for the day. Everyone she told was very happy about, but not at all surprised at, her news. She went throughout the day with a glow about her that wouldn't go away for a very long time. At 6:00, Hermione called it a day and headed home. When she walked into her kitchen, she found a surprise sitting at her kitchen table, already halfway through what appeared to be a romantic dinner for two.

"Ronald Weasley it is so very like you to come here and try to surprise me with a candle-lit dinner yet find that you are too hungry to wait and eat half of it before I make it home." Hermione said in a half-exasperated, half-amused tone. Ron laughed and stood up. The two kissed and then Hermione went to her bedroom to change.

When she came back, they had a nice dinner, playfully tossing jokes back and forth and just enjoying each other's company. After a lovely dessert of chocolate gateau, the couple made a pot of tea and headed into the living room. After a bit of conversation, talk again focused on the wedding.

"Hermione, do you think that maybe we should start deciding who should be in our wedding? I mean, they have the most right to know what is going down, and once we have that in order, we can decide on clothing and what not."

"Well, it's not like I haven't started thinking about it already. In fact, after you went home last night, I started a list of bridesmaid possibilities since I had no one to distract me." She winked at Ron and he gave a long, low whistle.

"Well Miss Granger, Ah, excuse me, Miss-Almost-Mrs.-Weasley, I am so sorry that you could not have the pleasure of my company last night, but again, you seem to have finished a bit of homework before I even started it. I daresay that should make you quite happy."

Hermione giggled and got up to find her list of possibilities. In truth, the list only had four names on it. It was only last night that Hermione realized in all her time at Hogwarts, she had managed to be friends with more boys than girls. This had never really posed a problem until now, because Hermione doubted greatly that someone like Neville Longbottom would agree to wear a dress and carry a bouquet for her. Although thinking about it now, Neville would be the most likely to wear a dress for her out of all the guys she knew. Smiling slightly at the thought, Hermione returned to the living room to show Ron her list.

"I went over all of the people I would even consider letting into my wedding and came up with a few girls that I would like to participate. The first of course is your sister. Ginny is my best friend, besides you and Harry of course. She's most likely going to be my Maid of Honor. The possibilities for bridesmaids are Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood, and Hannah Abbot. Parvati and I became pretty close at the end of sixth year and we talked a lot in our seventh year, mostly about you I might add" she broke off and gave Ron a reproachful look that would have rivaled that of Molly Weasley's.

"Hey, I made up for it in the end didn't I?" Ron asked after receiving Hermione's glare.

"Well, I suppose so, but getting back on subject; I'd really like to have Parvati in the wedding. You know the story behind Luna. After she got her dad to print that interview in our fifth year, we were always friends."

"Yeah, but what about Hannah Abbot? You never really seemed to be that good of friends with her." Ron asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, the truth is, we really aren't that great of friends, but I still wouldn't mind having her in our wedding."

"You ran out of friends didn't you?"

"Oh Ron, I'm horrible aren't I? I really didn't have many friends at school besides you two blockheads and now I don't know what to do! I even considering putting Lavender in our wedding, but I just couldn't have that complete cow be there to spoil my day with those God-awful memories from sixth year! And you! You have Harry and Neville and Dean and Seamus and Colin and Justin and Ernie and I don't know HOW many brothers! Maybe I should stick Neville in a dress to even it out! It's not like I haven't thought of it before!"

"Hermione, you having a lack of female friends is no problem. Listen, Harry is going to be my best man, which I'm sure you already knew. Dean is not ever going to be in my wedding, especially not after sixth year when Harry and I found him in the corridor making out with Ginny. Seamus was a right foul git all through fifth year so he's out. Colin Creevy is a bit too clingy for me, I don't like Justin much, Ernie can be ok, and all of my brothers are either too busy with work or too busy being a prat to come. As for Neville though, if you'd like to put him in a dress, be my guest. God knows that he wouldn't mind."

Hermione laughed and felt a wave of relief wash over her. The lack of girlfriends wasn't going to be a problem. In fact, she shouldn't have worried at all.

"I'm sorry Ron; I was just too caught up in all the plans in my head to realize that it wouldn't be a big deal. Now, I really would like to have Ginny as my Maid of Honor and Luna in my wedding. The other two we can invite. Now you, Harry is Best Man and…"

"Neville is Usher. That kid helped us more than we'll probably ever realize. He was our friend in first year, had the book that helped Harry in fourth year, fought with us at the Ministry in fifth year and even tried to beat Malfoy up once. He should be in our wedding."

"I agree. Neville really is one of our best friends. So then it's Ginny and Harry and Luna and Neville. Those pairs will be interesting. Who knows what might happen!"

"We couldn't have picked a better group."

They smiled at each other from across the room, each reflecting on the memories of the four people they had chosen to be a part of their special day. Soon, it became late and Ron had to leave. They both had work in the morning and then more wedding plans to go over in the evening. Hermione fell asleep quickly after Ron left. Her dreams were filled with ideas for cakes and dresses and invitations. Then, her thoughts changed to a dream where she and Ron shared their very first dance as husband and wife. In it, they were surrounded by four very special people.


	6. A Place Big Enough

**Disclaimer: All the Characters and places come strictly from J.K.R.'s mind. If they were mine, I wouldn't be typing this on my computer at home. The plot strictly belongs to me, that's it.**

**Chapter 6:**

**A Place Big Enough**

Hermione and Ron now had a daily routine. Each of them would go to work in the morning until about five or six in the evening. When they came home, they took turns going to Hermione's flat and The Burrow to discuss wedding plans. Now, they were discussing all of the people that should be invited. The list grew significantly longer every time they met and they were now facing a wedding of almost two hundred people.

"Goodness, you'd think it was Harry getting married, not us." Ron exclaimed after a long discussion of whether or not to invite Argus Filch. Ultimately, the answer turned out to be a no.

"Well Ron, I do believe that Harry's wedding will be a lot larger than ours. After all, he did save the wizarding world. Twice in fact."

"Yeah, well we helped that last time. I won't let him forget it either."

"Yes well, I'm sure that Harry won't let you forget all those times he had to save your hide either." Ron's ears turned a deep crimson red as Hermione continued to speak.

"Well I've gone over the list plenty of times and we haven't added anyone new in two days. Now the question is where are we going to find a place that's big enough to hold nearly two hundred fully grown wizards that won't be accidentally stumbled upon by and unsuspecting muggle? I don't want us to have to ask our guest to refrain from using magic. I want us to have a really good party!"

"Well, all of my brothers got married at the Burrow, but I don't think that we had more than fifty or so people that attended. Trying to squeeze two hundred people into our house would be nearly impossible."

"I guess that we're just going to have to find a hall or-"

"Hang on a minute Hermione. Hall, as in Great Hall? Like at Hogwarts perhaps? That's plenty big enough."

"Ron, I'm afraid that this arises two problems. One, term is in session in October. How are we going to get all those children out for an entire day? And even if we manage to have it at Hogwarts, how do you suppose we get all of those people there? My family is all muggles and they can't aparate there, you can't apparate anyway because it clearly states so in-"

"Hogwarts: A History. Yeah, I know. Listen, I'll write to Professor McGonagall. She'll be able to find a way to work it out." (Professor McGonagall had become Headmistress since the days of Dumbledore.)

Ron got up and went to his bedroom to retrieve some parchment and a bottle of black ink. (He and Hermione had been using pink downstairs.) Then, the two of them began to compose a letter. After many crossing-outs and spell checking, the two finally felt that they had written a very good letter. Hermione pulled it towards her and read through it one last time.

Professor McGonagall:

We are writing to you with a request for your help. You see, the two of us finally came to our senses. We are getting married on the twenty-fifth of October. You, of course, will be invited, but see part of our problem is that cannot find a place large enough to accommodate all of our guests. The two of us were wondering if there was any possible way for us to hold our wedding at Hogwarts. It seems to be the perfect location for us to hold our special day. If you could find a way to hold our wedding there and transport nearly two hundred people, we would greatly appreciate. Thank you for your time.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley

Ron pulled the letter towards him and sealed it. He walked over to Pig, tied it to his leg, and then proceeded to throw the tiny owl out the window.

"Now all we have to do is wait."

Hermione could not sleep very well that night. In her mind, Hogwarts was the perfect place to hold the wedding. That's where she met Ron and fell in love with him. It seemed now quite obvious to get married there. She had been quite silly to even suggest anywhere else. Now that she knew exactly what she wanted, Hermione was restless because it seemed that McGonagall's reply would not come soon enough.

It had been two days since Ron sent the owl to Professor McGonagall. Now, Hermione was sitting in the garden at the Burrow. She and Ron had just had a lovely picnic and he had gone inside to go to the bathroom. Suddenly, something small and feathery collided with the side of Hermione's head.

"Pig!" she exclaimed as she recognized the small ball of feathers. Attached to his leg was clearly a reply from Hogwarts.

"RON! RON GET OFF THE TOILET AND COME OUT HERE QUICKLY! PIG HAS THE ANSWER!"

Hermione watched as Ron came hurtling out of the back door still buttoning his pants, toilet paper attached to his shoe. She laughed out loud at the sight of him. When Ron finally sat down, Hermione unattached the reply. She opened the letter with trembling hands.

My Dearest Students,

Hello and Congrats! It's about time you came to your senses Mr. Weasley! I personally thought that you were going to let Miss Granger get away. Any way, I have a very good piece of news for the two of you. Coincidently, Hogwarts is sending its student's home the week before Halloween and it just happens that they leave the Day before your wedding! (It's a new holiday that we're celebrating with a vacation.  
After all, Halloween is our holiday!) I have also solved your transportation crisis. Have all of your party guests come to platform 9 ¾ on October the Twenty-Fourth. You can all simply ride the Hogwarts Express. I do hope that this plan suites you. We could do with a wedding around here. You can send my invitation to Hogwarts of course. If you address it to the Headmistress, it will be sure to find me.

Minerva McGonagall

Hermione let out a shriek of glee. They were really going to do this at Hogwarts! (Although she had a feeling that this vacation tradition had just started this year.) Hermione flung her arms around Ron in her joy and he squeezed her back.

"Are you happy?" she asked him.

"I'm just happy we found a place big enough."

Hermione threw her head back and laughed.


	7. A Shade of Blue

**Disclaimer: All the Characters and places come strictly from J.K.R.'s mind. If they were mine, I wouldn't be typing this on my computer at home. The plot strictly belongs to me, that's it.**

**Chapter 7:**

**A Shade of Blue**

Hermione and Ron went to an invitation store the next day and picked out the style that they would use for their wedding. They ended up choosing invitations that had a crème tint to them and cursive hand writing. Both Ron and Hermione agreed that they had made a good selection. Today, Ron and Hermione were taking their wedding party (all four of them) to try on dresses and tuxes at a local muggle Bridal Shop.

"Hermione darling you go ahead and try to find your wedding dress first. Harry, Neville, and I will wait outside until Ginny or Luna comes to get us. Have fun my dear."

Ron walked over to Hermione and kissed her softly. Before he left, Ron whispered in Hermione's ear:

"You'll look beautiful in anything, so don't fret about what I will like. You pick your dress because you love it okay?"

Hermione nodded and watched him leave the store.

"You know Hermione, you could have had Viktor Krum and you chose my boring old brother. I thought that you were supposed to be the brightest witch of your time? Maybe they should rethink that title."

Hermione playfully swatted at Ginny with her purse.

"Come on you two. I need to find a wedding dress; I can't go starker at my own wedding!"

"God knows that Ron wouldn't mind if you did though" Ginny mumbled under her breath and together the tree of them headed towards a rack that looked very promising.

"Luna this is the sixth dress that I've tried on and it's worse than the five previous ones."

Hermione was staring at her reflection in the three-way mirror. Currently, she was wearing a princess style dress complete with full skirt and puffy sleeves. This had to be the most ghastly thing that she had ever worn.

"Well maybe you should try something a bit simpler. Don't worry Hermione; Ginny is looking through a rack now. We're going to find your dress here." Luna walked away to go and help Ginny. Hermione looked up at the ceiling and let out a long, harsh sigh. Catching her reflection in the mirror, Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered "What was I thinking?"

"Well, I do believe you were thinking I'm so happy that I've got Ginny and Luna. Without them I would be stuck in this horrible dress instead of the beautiful one that they found."

Hermione turned around and saw a gorgeous white dress hanging in the out-stretched hand of her bridesmaid. The dress was spaghetti strapped and slinky. It had glittering material and a long drooping back. Hermione grabbed the dress out of Luna's hands and hurried into the fitting room. She tore off the puffy princess dress and slid into the sparkling dress. It was very formfitting; hugging every curve of Hermione's body. The length was perfect and the back drooped to the perfect spot. Hermione opened the door and stepped out into the store.

"Wow" Ginny said and for the first time in all the time that Hermione had known her, seemed to have nothing else to say.

"Hermione, I think that in your case, seventh times a charm" Luna goggled over at Hermione with her piercing eyes.

Hermione laughed. She quite agreed with Lana, after all, Ron had asked Hermione out in seventh year.

"Well Hermione, if you'll change and hand that dress to Luna to buy, I'll go out and get the boys."

Hermione stepped back into the dressing room and took the dress off. She slipped back into her white skirt and Turquoise tank top and handed the dress to Luna. Ginny returned with the boys behind her. Hermione couldn't help but notice that Harry was watching Ginny's every move with the same loving gaze that she saw in Ron's eyes every time he looked at her. Hermione sighed in frustration. She wished that Harry would get a move on already. Asking Ginny out should have never been a problem in the first place. He had already done it once before! What was so hard about doing it again?

"Well Ron it's your turn." Hermione turned to face her future husband.

"There's a man waiting in the Tuxedo department to help you. Harry and Neville can get the coat and pants to their tuxes, but you have to wait for the tie and vest color because they have to match Ginny and Luna's dresses."

Ron and Neville started off towards the men's department but Harry hung back.

"Er, Hermione? Can I have a word? Over here?" Harry motioned towards a spot away from Ginny and Luna who were currently looking at bridal shoes.

"Ah, well, Hermione, I was just er, wondering if maybe you chose a dress."

"Well Harry, I did. I'm quite happy with it. I daresay that I look stunning."

"I'm sure that you do, but please, please tell me that this dress does not have puffy sleeves."

"Harry James Potter, you were spying on me through the window!" Hermione tried to give him a very stern look, but she could feel the smile playing on her lips.

"Hermione I felt that it was my duty as best man to make sure you didn't pick a dress that you would later regret. As long as you didn't pick the sixth dress, then I'll back off."

"Well, I'll have you know that I didn't pick the sixth dress. I picked the seventh. Did you happen to see the seventh dress Harry?"

"No, I was distracted. Ginny walked by you see and-"

"Don't worry then Harry. I picked a very suitable dress. Now go over there and tell Ron that."

"But he didn't-"

"Harry don't even bother. I know the two of you too well."

"Er, right then" Harry said with a sheepish grin on his face and walked away to be fitted. Hermione shook her head slightly then headed towards Ginny and Luna to tell them what had just happened.

"Ginny, Luna, let me see this dress now."

Hermione handed the two girls pink dresses she had just found.

"Hermione, not pink, could you imagine my hair in that color?" Ginny asked. It was true. The shade of dark pink would clash horrible with Ginny's hair.

"What about this?" Luna was holding out a pale blued dress in a halter style. It was short and lacey around the bottom.

"That's really pretty! Ginny you find one and try them on."

Ginny and Luna both tried on a light blue dress.

"Perfect" Hermione said upon seeing them both in the dress. They changed and Hermione paid for them. Then, the quickly went over to the men's department to match the ties and vests with the dresses. They stood in the store for another hour. Each time the man tried to hand Harry or Neville a tie or vest, Hermione found something wrong with the color. After about the tenth "The color is too dark, it won't match the dresses" Ron was about ready to burst.

"Hermione please stop with the shade of blue crap! I'm sick of standing here! Just pick a color and let's go. It's almost dinner time."

Hermione, who had already been on the verge of tears due to the fact that she could not find a perfect color match, started sobbing uncontrollably. Ginny rushed to her aid, patting her on the back and saying "there, there." She gave Ron a reproachful look and finally gave way to her fiery temper.

"You great prat look what you've done! All she wanted was to find a good match for her dresses and you have to go and make her cry! She's trying to make this day special for you and you're not helping at all!"

Ron, looking horrified at what he had done, made to go towards Hermione, but Ginny made a hissing noise and he backed off.

"Listen, I've got to talk to her if we're going to fix this!" Ron cried ten minutes later after his fourth attempt to console Hermione. Finally, Ginny let go and Ron led her outside. He sat her down on a bench and began to speak.

"Hermione, I am so, so sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper. It's just that it's been a long day and I would really like to get out of here and go home. I'll help you decide on the ties and then we'll go back to your place and relax. We'll even call in sick tomorrow and go cake and linen shopping alright? Please forgive me."

Hermione looked at Ron through her puffy, swollen eyes and realized that she was not mad at him at all, for her tears had been caused by the same thing as Ron's temper. She nodded at him and smiled to let him know that things were alright between them. They went back inside and started looking through the color selections that the store had to offer. After about ten minutes, Hermione and Ron came to a compromise. They picked out ties in a light shade of periwinkle. Neville and Harry both got ties and vests in the color and Ron purchased all of the items left. The six young adults left the store. They all agreed to meet tomorrow at the Bakery in Diagon Alley to pick a cake out. Ron and Hermione set off up the street together. Despite everything, the sky above was a perfect shade of blue.


	8. A Piece of Cake

-1**Disclaimer: All the Characters and places come strictly from J.K.R.'s mind. If they were mine, I wouldn't be typing this on my computer at home. The plot strictly belongs to me, that's it.**

**Chapter 8:**

**A Piece of Cake**

Later that night, Hermione flooed to St. Mungo's. She walked towards the reception desk. Parvati was sitting at the desk, reading the newest copy of Witch Weekly. She looked up and saw Hermione approaching her. "Hey Hermione, why are you here now? It's your day off isn't it?" By now, Hermione had reached the desk.

"Hey Parvati. Listen, tomorrow Ron and I are going to pick out a few more things for our wedding and I really need the day off. I was wondering if you could take one of my days from November and use it tomorrow."

Parvati started flipping the pages on her desk calendar. "Well, I think that I can find a day sometime in November. Don't worry about it. Enjoy your day tomorrow. I'm looking forward to getting that invitation."

Hermione smiled and thanked Parvati. Then, she apparated to the Burrow. She knocked on the door and headed inside. Mrs. Weasley informed her that Ron was in the shower, but that she could wait in his room. Hermione began up the stairs and traced the familiar path to Ron's room. Inside, she sat down on Ron's bed. Looking around, a wave of memories began to flow through her body.

She remembered the first time that she ever stayed here. It was in fourth year and they had been going to the Quidditch World Cup. The room that Ron slept in had changed very little. It still had the familiar posters on the wall. On Ron's bed was the orange bedspread that had always been there, except now it was patched and fraying. Some things were different about the room though too. On the wall was a collage of Ron's Hogwarts days. It consisted of Ron's old Gryffindor tie and prefect's badge. There were also many letters and pictures. There was one of her, Ron and Harry outside of Hagrid's Hut in first year. Another picture showed her and Ron before the Halloween feast in third year. In the center of the collage was a picture of Hermione. She had never seen this picture before Ron had put the collage on the wall. The photograph appeared to have been taken before the Yule Ball in fourth year. Hermione was standing at the top of the dormitory staircase in Gryffindor tower. She was wearing her blue dress, which she realized now was the exact shade of periwinkle as her bridesmaids' dresses. Hermione had no idea where Ron had gotten this picture from, or who had taken it, but it was quite possibly the best picture of Hermione that had ever been taken. Surrounding it were letters from her and Harry throughout school.

At that moment, Ron walked through his bedroom door. He was shaking his shaggy hair to try and dry it. He was carrying his towel and wearing his plaid robe.

"Hermione what are you doing here? I thought that I was supposed to come over in about an hour?"

"Yes, well I was just at St. Mungo's and I got the day off tomorrow. I didn't really want to wait another hour all by myself in that lonely little flat." She smiled at him and he rushed at her, jumping on the bed. Hermione laughed as the mane of wet shaggy hair attacked her. Hermione tackled Ron and he kissed her. They settled down after a while and sat in Ron's Room.

Suddenly, there was a sharp rap on Ron's bedroom window. Hermione got up and opened it. A handsome tawny owl soared in through the open window and dropped a large square envelope on Ron's head. It clicked its beak importantly and flew back out the open window.

"What is it?" Hermione asked as Ron opened the envelope.

"Oh Hermione look!"

Hermione walked over to Ron's bed and looked at what Ron was holding in his hands.

Your Presence is requested

At the Marriage Ceremony

Of

Ms. Hermione Jane Granger

To

Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley

On

The twenty-fifth of October

At

2 o'clock in the afternoon

At

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

If you plan on attending, please take

The Hogwarts Express

From

Platform 9 ¾ in King's Cross Station

At

11 o clock in the morning

On

The twenty-fourth of October.

Please R.S.V.P. to the Groom's Mother

Mrs. Molly Weasley

By the Thirtieth of September.

"Oh Ron, they're here! They're really here! There's no turning back now. You're stuck with this bossy know-it-all from now until the end of time."

Ron laughed and went downstairs to show his mother the invitation, but she had already received her own. Hermione sighed happily to herself and went downstairs to ask Mrs. Weasley for some blankets. She was going to spend the night in Fred and George's old room. After receiving the invitation to her wedding, she really didn't want to be away from Ron.

The next morning Ron and Hermione set off to taste cakes at the local bakery. When they walked inside, Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna were already sitting at a table in the corner. Ron and Hermione started to walk towards them, but then Ron stopped short and Hermione turned to him.

"Hermione, before we walk over there, promise me something alright? Let's please not fight about the cake. I don't want you to cry again on my account."

"Okay Ron I promise." Hermione smiled and continued walking towards her friends.

Ron informed the owner of their intentions and the six of them were soon facing a tray of ten different cakes.

"Well then, Cheers." Ron said grabbing the nearest plate and cutting the cake into six pieces. Harry was the first to take a bite and quickly spat it back out.

"What, Harry are you okay?" Ginny asked with a concerned look on her face. Harry was sputtering and quickly conjured a glass of water with his wand. After he stopped choking, Harry spoke.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Listen, Ron, Hermione, it's my duty as best man to inform you that the first cake is to rival something made by Hagrid.

"Eww" Hermione said as five plates simultaneously were pushed away from their owners.

"Well then maybe the next cake will taste better" Luna said as she placed a piece of cake on each person's plate. This time, Ron was the first to take a bite and ended up having a coughing fit similar to that of Harry's. The six friends then started going through the other cakes. Each time, a new person took the first bite. It became something of a game until they choked through nine of the ten cakes. Hermione was starting to think that the entire day had been a waste. It was Ginny's turn to take the first. She took the fork to her mouth and stuffed the entire morsel in. Each of them was expecting the same reaction, but Ginny broke into a smile and encouraged the others to try a piece. Hermione put a taste of the cake in her mouth. It was a bit like almond but there was something sweet in the flavor that she could not name.

"Well Hermione darling, I do think that we've found the perfect wedding cake. Now we just need to pick the shape."

After looking into all of their options, Ron and Hermione chose a 3 tiered cake with light blue frosting. On top were a small brown haired bride and a fiery red-headed groom. Harry and Luna both had to go to work, so Ginny and Neville stayed to help Ron and Hermione pick out a caterer and linens. Ron and Hermione decided on having Charmed cater the wedding and were really surprised to find that they could book them when they always had a crowd. At the linen store, Hermione and Ron picked our periwinkle table cloths and napkins.

When they were finally done, the four of them ate at a small muggle diner before going their separate ways. Ron and Hermione started walking towards the Burrow, discussing the day's events. They had done what they had promised and had not fought at all. "If compromises make things work out like this," Hermione thought "they were worth making more often." The two of them stayed out in the garden and conversed about the plans left to make. Today had accomplished many things and the list was now dwindling down to a few key things. If more days went like today, the rest of the planning would be a piece of cake.


	9. Our Honey What?

-1**Disclaimer: All the Characters and places come strictly from J.K.R.'s mind. If they were mine, I wouldn't be typing this on my computer at home. The plot strictly belongs to me, that's it.**

**Chapter 9:**

**A Honey what?**

July quickly changed to August and August to September. Now, almost all topic of conversation was focused upon the wedding. Ron and Hermione had hardly done any planning throughout all of August and the beginning of September. Today was a hot mid-September day. The couple had picked out flowers and a DJ that morning. Hermione's bouquet would consist of blue daisies and white lilies. Each bridesmaid would carry a single white lily. Ron would wear a blue carnation and Harry and Neville blue daisies. The DJ they had chosen was a muggle relative of Dean Thomas', so they would be dancing the night away to their favorite love songs. Ron's only condition was that Iris be played as their first song as it was the song that they had danced to the night they got engaged.

Currently, Ron and Hermione were on their way to a large pond towards the outskirts of the Weasley's property. The water in the pond was pure and refreshing. They spent about an hour messing around and splashing each other. When they tired, Ron and Hermione stretched out on the bank of the pond.

"Hey Ron."

"Yes Hermione" Ron grunted.

"I was thinking."

"As usual" Ron interrupted.

"Are we going to write our own vows for the ceremony? Because I would really like to."

Ron sat up and turned to face her.

"Well, to be honest, I've already got mine written."

"Wait. What?" Hermione gasped. She couldn't imagine Ron ever doing something without being asked to. But when it came to Hermione, Ron did some very uncharacteristic things.

"Hermione, I couldn't just pick out any old vow because none of them would explain exactly how I feel about you. Our vows had to be personal and well thought out. So yes, we are going to write our own vows for the ceremony."

Hermione was very taken aback. She smiled slightly and continued to ask him questions about the ceremony. It wasn't going to be very long. The minister would be a stout bald man that had presided over Arthur and Molly's wedding many years ago.

"Hey Ron, I've got another question for you. Where are we going on our Honeymoon?"

"Our Honey what?"

"You've never heard of a honeymoon before? It's sort of a trip that the bride and groom take by themselves after their wedding."

"Um. Okay. I never really thought about going anywhere after our wedding. Well dear since you brought it up and clearly have more knowledge about what happens at one, you can pick where we go."

"Oh really Ron? I mean I've thought about it, but I never really decided where we should go. Maybe we should find some books and--"

"Hermione this is clearly your thing. I'll buy the books, you pick the place."

"Alright then, let's go."

"Now? I meant later after dinner and--"

"Ron, come on, let's go."

Ron grunted slightly and got up grudgingly. Hermione laughed and Ron chased her all the way back to the Burrow.

"Oh Ron, this place looks too far north. I don't want to have to wear a winter coat on our honeymoon."

It was later that night. Ron and Hermione had gotten back from Flourish and Blotts with about ten books a little over an hour ago. Now, Hermione pushed Greenland Resorts and Vacations away from her.

"Yeah, and I don't want to ever go anywhere in the extreme far north. There's a possibility that we might see Krum. The git might try to win you back."

"Um, Ron. Were you aware that we invited Viktor to the wedding?"

"We- wait. What?"

"Ron, Viktor is coming to our wedding. He's already R.S.V.P.'d.

"I swear if he tries anything funny with you-"

"Don't worry. I've already spoken with him about it. No way is he going to spoil this for us."

"Alright, but I'm still not thrilled that he's coming."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled The United States- An Entertainment Analysis towards her. She flipped through quite a few places until she reached a multi-colored section that looked very promising.

"Ron, what about this place? It's warm and in the states. It looks like there are lots of tropical birds and sun. Oh look Ron, palm trees! Wouldn't it be lovely to waste our days away on a beach watching the waves crash along the shore?"

Ron got up and walked over to where Hermione was sitting.

"Hawaii" He read the name at the top of the section. "Hey, I think I've heard of that place before. It's supposed to be really nice there. Do you maybe want to rent a house and spend about two weeks there? I can get off work easily but what about you? Didn't you already have an extra day off to taste cakes?"

"Err. I guess that I can talk to my supervisor and see what he says. I'll probably be able to get 2 weeks off right after the wedding."

"Great, I'll make all the arrangements then." Ron kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"This was a wonderful idea. I can't wait until all this planning is over. Then, I don't have to share you with anyone else." Ron whispered in her ear. She smiled at him and then got up to leave. Ron walked with her to the door and then walked her home to make sure that she made it alright. He turned to go, but ended up staying the night in Hermione's guest room.


	10. What's in a Vow?

**Disclaimer: All the Characters and places come strictly from J.K.R.'s mind. If they were mine, I wouldn't be typing this on my computer at home. The plot strictly belongs to me, that's it.**

**Chapter 10:**

**What's in a Vow?**

Hermione left for wok the next morning quite early. She was going to find her supervisor this morning to ask about the two weeks off for her honeymoon. She found him as soon as she reached her department and asked for a quick word. Hermione explained what her situation was and when she had finished, crossed her fingers behind her back. The Supervisor took only a few moments before he agreed to let Hermione have the two weeks off. Losing herself in her joy, Hermione hugged him and set off happily to begin her day.

Ron had a meeting that night, so Hermione would not see him until the following day. With all her spare time, Hermione decided that she would start writing her vows. She went into her study and loaded up her quill to begin to write. But as she tried to put into words exactly what she felt about Ron, she found that no words had that impact or that extreme depth. For a while, Hermione sat there staring at the blank piece of paper. When she could not find a way to write the vow, Hermione decided that she needed some help. She got up and went to her fireplace and grabbed a pinch of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. The room began to spin out of sight and continued to spin until she landed with a loud thud on the floor of a dining room.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Harry was staring at her with a dumbstruck look on his face. On the floor was a dish that had shattered into a million pieces, which Harry had just been holding a few moments earlier.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry to just drop in like this, but I need some advice."

"Oh" he said, apparently trying to figure out what Hermione could possibly need his advice on.

"Listen Harry. Ron and I decided to write our own vows for the wedding. I've just spent about an hour trying to write something down and I couldn't think of a single word to describe how I feel about Ron. How am I going to write something that cannot be seen or heard, but you have to simply feel?"

Harry looked down at his hands for a moment and thought about it. After a while, he began to speak.

"Hermione, you have loved Ron since you were eleven years old. Most people don't get that lucky. I was there; I can give a firsthand account of the two of you from the very first train ride to Hogwarts to our very last ride home. Ron is my best friend. I know that he feels the exact same way that you do right now, but he found a way to put them into words. I think that your best bet is to relive your fondest memories with Ron and put those feelings down on paper."

Hermione took in what Harry said and thought about it. To her, this was a very good piece of advice.

"Thanks Harry. Again, I'm so sorry about just dropping in like this, but I really needed you. I'll talk to you soon." She walked over and kissed Harry on the cheek. Then, she turned around and stepped into the fireplace to go back home.

Hermione stepped out of her fireplace and went into her bedroom. She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. The first thing that she saw was a scene from a girl's bathroom. A 30 ft. mountain troll was standing in the center of the room with a small, black-haired boy hanging in its hands. She was cowering under a sink. As she watched, Ron brandished his wand and shouted an incantation…he had saved them all.

A new scene flashed in Hermione's head. This time, she saw second year. She was running into the Great Hall after being revived by the Mandrake potion. She flung her arms around Harry and then turned to Ron. She did not hug him, but firmly shook his hand, yet it was the first time that she had gotten near enough to breathe in that heavenly scent…

The picture changed and now Hermione was watching a tall red-haired figure being dragged by a large dog under a furious tree in the dead of night. She screamed for him, and he reached for her, but there was not enough time to save him. Hermione felt the familiar pang of fear as she watched him being dragged along, completely unable to help.

A new situation flashed on. Hermione was wearing a beautiful blue dress, but her face felt hot and she could feel her hair streaming down out of it's up do. She and Ron were standing on opposite ends of the Gryffindor Common Room, in the middle of a furious row. She had never felt this upset in her life. Angry tears were threatening to spill down her face…

Now Hermione was watching keeper tryouts. It was a cool fall day and Ron was hovering slightly to the left of where she was sitting. Hermione's fingers were crossed beneath her cloak as Angelina Johnson flew back and forth, making her decision. Angelina flew towards Ron and shook his hand, congratulating him on being selected for keeper of the Gryffindor House Team. Hermione felt a surge of joy and screamed in her pleasure.

Flash and a new picture formed in Hermione's mind. She was in the hospital wing sitting at the bedside of her best friend. It had been an awful day, never knowing exactly what was happening to Ron, but now she was near him, and though he was sleeping, Hermione felt better. "Er-my-knee" he grunted in his sleep. She closed her eyes in disbelief.

When she opened them again, Hermione was standing on Platform 9 ¾. The scarlet Hogwarts Express was billowing steam in the background as Ron got closer and closer. Finally, their lips met, and she released a relieved and happy sigh. She was kissing Ron for the very first time.

Then, she was under the great oak tree. Ron was kneeling in front of her. Hermione could feel happy tears flowing down her face as Ron slid a glittering engagement ring about her finger.

Hermione opened her eyes and came back to reality. She got up and went into her study. There was a blank piece of parchment lying on her desk. She sat down, picked up her quill, and began to write.


	11. A Very Pleasant Birthday

**Disclaimer: All the Characters and places come strictly from J.K.R.'s mind. If they were mine, I wouldn't be typing this on my computer at home. The plot strictly belongs to me, that's it.**

**Chapter 11:**

**A Very Pleasant Birthday**

Hermione woke up at her desk the next morning. She had finished her vows very late into the night and had fallen asleep in her chair. She sat up straight and pulled off a piece of parchment that was stuck to her face. Looking at the calendar above her, Hermione realized that it was her birthday. "Where did August go?" Hermione stretched and yawned. She began to wander into her bedroom but something made her stop short. There was a wonderful smell emitting from her kitchen. She rushed inside to find Ron, Harry, Luna, Ginny, and Neville all sitting around her kitchen table. In front of them were a pile of presents and a large stack of Hermione's favorite blueberry pancakes.

"Happy Birthday!" They said in unison as Hermione sat down at the kitchen table to join them. First, she ate all of the pancakes as Ron, Harry, and Neville discussed Quidditch. She, Ginny, and Luna were discussing the latest issue of Witch Weekly and arguing about who was the baby's real father on their favorite muggle soap opera.

When she finished her pancakes, Hermione decided to open all of her presents. The first parcel was from Hermione's parents. Inside, there was a small golden locket. The locket contained two pictures. The first was of Hermione when she was eleven years old, the other of Ron at the same age. A small note was attached to the locket.

"Happy Birthday Hermione darling! We always intended to give you this necklace as a wedding gift, but we found that to be a bit unfair to Ronald. Hermione, you are a very special girl through and through. You have made us proud numerous times and we are very lucky to have you. But see dear, you are lucky too. You have found someone to love with your entire being. We hope that will always be enough. Have a very happy day.

Love Always,

Mum and Dad"

"Oh My" Hermione said softly. She held out the necklace to Ron and he helped her put it on.

"Yes, yes, well that's lovely and what not, but there's a present from me too you see and I'd like for you to open it today, on your actual birthday" Ginny said impatiently and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Well then _Ginevra_, if you would like to point out which of these presents is yours, I would be happy to open it."

Ginny pushed a square box towards Hermione. When Hermione opened the box, she found a very pink tank top. On the back, it said "Property of Mr. Ronald Weasley. BACK OFF."

"Oh Ginny now really!" Ron exclaimed after he read what the tank said. "That's not funny!" Harry and Hermione however seemed to find it ridiculously funny and were having a hard time in controlling their laughter. Eventually, they gave in and burst out in a fit of hysterics. When she could finally stop laughing, Hermione opened the rest of her presents.

Neville had gotten her a pair of silver earrings. Hermione squealed in delight as she ran around the table and gave him a big bear hug. Neville's face burned red and he started sputtering about how it was "no big deal really." On her way back to her seat, Hermione realized that Luna had also turned very pink. Was that jealousy etched across her face? Luna gave Hermione a large book on various types of magical creatures which Hermione was quite sure did not exist. Nonetheless, Hermione thanked Luna warmly and proceeded to the next parcel. Inside was a box of expensive chocolates from Harry. Hermione passed the box around, insisting that everyone take a piece. She thanked Harry with a kiss on the cheek. This, Hermione noticed, earned her a quite nasty stare from Ginny.

As she turned to unwrap the last present, she realized that it was no longer on the table. Looking around, Hermione noticed that Ron wasn't in the room.

"Um Hermione, we're just leaving now, quite work days ahead of us you know. Happy Birthday" Neville said as the four got up to leave. "Well alright then. Thank you all." Hermione saw them to the door and then started towards her bedroom. She had a feeling that she would find a certain red-head there. Naturally, Hermione was right.

"Hey Ron" she said as she walked into the room.

"Happy Birthday Hermione" Ron said as he held out a parcel. Hermione took it, gave Ron a sheepish glance, and began to tear off the packaging.

"Oh Ron, you remembered."

Inside the parcel was a bottle of perfume. It was the exact same fragrance that Ron had gotten Hermione for Christmas in fifth year. Last spring, Hermione had dropped the bottle and the remaining perfume had been lost. This was Hermione's favorite fragrance in the world, not only because it smelled of sweet pea and vanilla, but because Ron had taken the time to buy it for her.

She ran over to Ron and kissed him. Then, she sprayed a bit of the perfume on. The rest of the day was spent with Ron.


	12. Ginny, I thought I told you NO!

**Disclaimer: All the Characters and places come strictly from J.K.R.'s mind. If they were mine, I wouldn't be typing this on my computer at home. The plot strictly belongs to me, that's it.**

**Chapter 12:**

**Ginny, I thought I told you No!**

Hermione was kept extremely busy the rest of September and the first two weeks of October. Her supervisor seemed to think that since Hermione would be gone for two weeks she had to complete all of her work before she left. The only thing that Ron and Hermione had left to pick out was their wedding rings, which they had bought in no time at all. The planning was done.

Today, Hermione got off work at six. This was extremely early, considering all that week she had not gotten home before ten. Hermione intended to go home and relax, maybe curl up in bed with a book before having a long, well-deserved good night's rest. Ginny, apparently had other plans.

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny said brightly as Hermione walked through the door.

"I-uh-Ginny! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked wearily.

"We're going out to party of course! You could use a bit of a girl's night after all the work you've been doing the past few days."

"Weeks, actually" Hermione said.

"So what do you think?"

"I think I need a lock for my door, all these Weasleys always letting themselves in like they live here."

"Live here, no, but family we are! Well, almost anyway. Now come on! I want to go dancing!" Ginny shook her butt in a most unlady like fashion. Hermione could do nothing but go into her bedroom to change.

"Where exactly are we going" Hermione asked about an hour later.

"We apparating to Hogsmeade. I thought we'd go to The Three Broomsticks since it's the only decent pub around these days, ever since the Leaky Cauldron closed. I like your shirt, but the way." Ginny smiled rather smugly. Hermione had put on the pink tank top that Ginny had gotten her for her birthday.

"I thought that you would." Hermione and Ginny both apparated and appeared in Hogsmeade Village a few seconds later. Hermione looked up and saw Hogwarts Castle etched against the light pink sky. "The next time I see this place," Hermione thought, "I'll be marrying Ron." She smiled happily and followed Ginny into the pub.

"Shall I find seats then?" Hermione asked, but Ginny shook her head no.

"What do you mean no?" But Ginny did not answer. Instead, she started walking towards one of the private parlor doors.

"Now Ginny, wait a sec-" Hermione had followed Ginny through the door and was greeted by an eruption of color and sound.

"Oh my gosh, you're kidding me." Hermione said but doubted very seriously that anyone could hear her.

"This is your bachelorette party Hermione!" Ginny was standing at her side, a gallant look on her face.

"Ginny, I thought I told you no!"

"That is a downright lie. You never mentioned it to me not to throw you a bachelorette party. In fact, the subject had never come up at all. Besides, Ron and Harry are next door. Harry threw Ron's bachelor party tonight too, although I do say that yours beats Ron's but about a mile. I got the Weird Sisters!"

And with that, she pranced away, shaking to the music as she went. "Maybe I can sneak out. Ginny seems to have gone off into the crowd of people that I have absolutely no desire to see right now" Hermione thought, and almost too easily, walked out of the pub and into the night.

Instead of going home, though, Hermione decided to walk around Hogsmeade Village because she doubted there would be enough time the next time she was going to be there. Now, Hermione walked passed all of the old familiar places. There were fond memories surrounding her everywhere. As she made her way towards the Shrieking Shack, Hermione saw a figure leaning against the gate, staring up at the old house. As she got closer, Hermione realized that it was a very familiar figure, tall and gangly with flaming red hair that you could see from a mile away, even in the fading light. She didn't call out to him or let her presence be known at all. Instead, she simply walked up beside him and leaned against the gate.

"Bachelor Party not all that it's cracked up to be ay?" Hermione said.

Ron glanced over at her, apparently surprised that she was there.

"You ditch your party as well?" He asked with a slight smile on his face. "I told Ginny not to throw you a party, but when does Ginny ever listen to me? I forgot to mention to Harry to not throw me a party as well. I guess it just slipped my mind with everything else that I've had to think about lately." He took his hand and put it over hers and for a while, they stood in silence. Soon, Hermione began to speak.

"I'd almost forgotten what Hogwarts is like in the fall- being here now makes me remember all those school days when I would just stare out the window beside my bed, thinking. Mostly of you." She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm surprised that you had time to do any thinking at all, you seemed always to be studying or reading. When did you ever do all that?"

"Well, I think I thought of you mostly at night, after I was done with all the homework and studying and reading. I liked the fall best when I looked out my window. Even in the dark I could see the rich oranges and reds on the trees in the Forbidden Forest. That especially reminded me of you."

"My favorite part of the fall was the break periods during the day. We always sat under the same tree. I remember watching you read. I loved how the sun glowed warmly on your face and how the wind blew your hair softly. Those were my favorite days." He looked down at Hermione and then back at the Shrieking Shack. They stood that way for a long time, both lost in their memories from the days at Hogwarts. Soon, the night was dark and the wind was kicking up. Ron pulled Hermione close to him and then kissed her.

Hermione heard footsteps. She had an inkling who they might belong to and her thought was soon confirmed.

"Where have you been you filthy party poopers?" Ginny screeched at them as Harry hurried along in her wake.


	13. Don't Forget your Dress!

**Disclaimer: All the Characters and places (except Charmed) come strictly from J.K.R.'s mind. If they were mine, I wouldn't be typing this on my computer at home. The plot strictly belongs to me, that's it.**

**Chapter 13:**

**Don't Forget Your Dress!**

With the days now dwindling down to the single digits before her wedding. Hermione was becoming increasingly jittery and quite nervous. On the twenty-third of October, Hermione went to the Burrow for dinner. It was very informal and all of the Weasley's and Harry were there as well. It was something of a party with them all there, laughing and joking in anticipation of the following days. Tomorrow they and all of Ron and Hermione's wedding guests would ride to Hogwarts. Then, Ron and Hermione would finally do what had been expected of them for nearly ten years- get married.

Right now though was a time to just relax and enjoy each others company before the celebrations began. They were all eating out in the garden where Mrs. Weasley had set up a buffet and 4 tables with 4 chairs apiece. Hermione and Ron were sitting with Harry and Ginny (who still hadn't put their pride aside and acknowledged that they were madly in love with each other). Topic of conversation soon changed towards tomorrow and the following day. Beneath the table, Ron slid his hand into Hermione's.

"So Hermione, what are you planning on bringing to wear tomorrow at the welcome feast provided by Hogwarts? I'm sure that you've packed already" Ginny asked, clearly eagerly anticipating Hermione's answer.

"Well, I haven't really thought about- Hang on. Pack. Oh I forgot! Oh my, I forgot all about packing! Come on Ginny, we need to go, now! Ron-" Hermione turned to face him "I'll be back. Don't worry about me." She kissed him good-bye and then apparated to her flat, dragging Ginny along with her.

"Hermione breathe" Ginny exclaimed a half a second after they appeared in Hermione's bedroom. Hermione rushed towards her closet and opened the door. At the moment, Hermione was too impatient to look for her luggage, so she simply shouted "Accio Suitcase!" and it came shooting out of her closet, almost knocking her over in the process.

"Hermione STOP!" Ginny screeched at the top of her lungs. "You are going to kill yourself before you and Ron get married. Looking out for my brother's best interests, I say that you calm down before you do anything."

"Oh Ginny, I forgot, I completely forgot to pack. You need to help me. Please?" Hermione gave Ginny a pleading look and Ginny finally caved.

"Oh alright, but you owe me big time" Ginny snapped.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Hermione exclaimed as she flung her arms around Ginny's neck.

"Now, let's start with the ride tomorrow. You probably will want to go with something casual, but still look cute all the same. It's obviously going to be cold and I expect it will rain, as I've yet to ride to Hogwarts without it pouring at one point or another."

"Right, so how about my Weasley turtleneck with a pair of khaki pants? I can wear my suede boots and brown headband with it."

"That works" Ginny said with an approving nod. Hermione found the outfit and lay it out on an armchair in her room.

"Now, you're going to need an outfit for the welcome feast. I suggest your black knee-length skirt and that yellow lacey top that you always wear to work."

Hermione flicked her wand and the articles shot out of her closet and folded neatly in her suitcase.

"All that's left is some underwear, my robe, and a pair of pajamas." Hermione finished packing in no time at all. Ginny got all of her make up, shoes, accessories, and toiletries together in a snap and soon they were ready to return to the Burrow.

"Wait!" Ginny said suddenly. "Hermione, Don't forget your dress!" Hermione laughed and retrieved it from the very back of her closet. "Funny thing to forget, huh Gin?"

Finally, they were ready to apparate back to the party.

"It's about time" Ron said as Hermione appeared in the Weasley's garden. Hermione playfully swatted at Ron's arm and he pulled her into his arms and onto a make-shift dance floor. A Weird Sisters love song was playing in the background.

"Are you alright now?" Ron asked her softly.

"Never Better."

A/N: I'll Update as soon as I get another chance...10 more chapters left to type! Thanks for the reviews and encouragement! It really helps! Svmonkey1018


	14. A Ride Down Memory Lane

-1**Disclaimer: All the Characters and places (except Charmed of course) come strictly from J.K.R.'s mind. If they were mine, I wouldn't be typing this on my computer at home. The plot strictly belongs to me, that's it.**

**Chapter 14:**

**A Ride Down Memory Lane**

"Oh of course" Hermione said to herself as she looked out the window of her bedroom. A small gale was raging a war against London outside. "Well, it's never really a ride to Hogwarts unless you get so wet that you won't feel properly dry for weeks" she thought. Ron was coming to get her in an hour so that they could arrive at King's Cross early enough to greet all of their guests. McGonagall had arranged it so the students from Hogwarts would arrive at nine that morning. Hermione and Ron would arrive at ten and hopefully the train would pull out of the station at eleven.

Hermione quickly showered and changed. She was extremely nervous and kept fidgeting with her hair. Ron came through the door not a moment too soon. Hermione ran to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"You ready to do this?" he asked her.

Hermione nodded and together, they set out in the pouring rain. It was extremely windy outside and Hermione wished she had thought to pack an umbrella. When they finally reached the platform, the Hogwarts Express was ready and waiting. All of the students were already gone.

Hermione and Ron didn't have to wait very long for guests to arrive. They were barely there two minutes when all of the Weasley's and Hermione's parents came through the barrier. Mr. And Mrs. Granger looked extremely dumbfounded as they had never walked through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ until today. Hermione and Ron were passed from one family member to another. Ron was clapped on the back by each of his older brothers. Fred and George even winked at him as he described Hawaii and all of their plans for the Honeymoon.

Harry arrived shortly after the Weasleys and after him; enormous amounts of guests came flooding through the barrier.

"Excuse me!" Ron said with a magically magnified voice. "Thank you all for coming to celebrate with us. In a few short moments, we are going to start boarding the train and loading our luggage on. Mr. Harry Potter, the best man, will be waiting to check your name off of a list as you get on the train. Enjoy the ride and the feast afterwards! I won't bore you again until we are all fed properly. Thank you!"

"Arthur, Hurry up we want to get good seats! I haven't been on this train for years!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she rushed towards Harry with her husband running along after her. It took about another hour to get everyone situated and ready to go. Harry strode over to Ron and Hermione and showed them the list. Everyone who had said they would be riding the Hogwarts Express had shown up and now they were ready to leave at about a quarter past twelve. McGonagall and all the invited professors would be waiting for them to arrive at Hogwarts. Hagrid was eagerly anticipating their arrival as well.

Hermione gathered up all of her luggage, and she, Ron, and Harry made their way towards the prefects' carriage where Ginny, Luna, and Neville were all waiting for them.

"Are we ready to go then?' Ron asked them all looking over especially at Hermione.

"Yes" she nodded her head and Ron left to tell the conductor to leave.


	15. I Wonder if she sent the Lunch Trolley?

-1**Disclaimer: All the Characters and places (except Charmed of course) come strictly from J.K.R.'s mind. If they were mine, I wouldn't be typing this on my computer at home. The plot strictly belongs to me, that's it.**

**Chapter 15:**

**I wonder if McGonagall sent the Lunch Trolley?**

For the first hour, the compartment was filled with the sounds of memories from past trips on the Hogwarts Express. Soon, however, everyone was set in doing their own thing. Harry was looking through his chocolate frog card collection. Luna and Ginny were both reading copies of The Quibbler and Neville was writing an essay for work. Ron was staring out the window, deep in thought. Hermione pulled out her new book and began to read. She had barely gotten through the first chapter when Ron looked over at her and laughed.

"How many times have I seen that before?" he asked her playfully.

"Well, considering that we had seven years of Hogwarts and two rides per year, I'd say about fourteen times, plus or minus a few." Hermione responded quickly after doing the simple math in her head.

"Well of course you have to give me an exact answer. I wonder if McGonagall sent the Lunch Trolley? I'm starving!"

"Ronald Weasley, we haven't even been on this train for two hours and you're already asking for food."

"Well Hermione, I daresay that you'd better get used to my eating habits." Hermione grimaced in a joking sort of way and then set back to her book.

"Hey you two- people are requesting to be in the presence of their host and hostess. You'd better go and talk to your guests." Fred and George had walked into the compartment.

"Yeah, I suggest you go, because if Colin Creevy gets cheeky with me one more time-" Fred started but Hermione quickly cut him off.

"Oh how silly of us. Ron, we'd better get going. The rest of you-" Hermione looked around the compartment at her wedding party "If anyone wishes to see you, I'll send my patronus along. Just follow her and she'll lead you to where you need to be."

Hermione and Ron quickly set off down the train. They stopped at the first compartment with people.

"Ron, Hermione, how are you?" Remus Lupin rose out of his seat to shake Ron's hand.

"How are you Tonks?" Hermione asked turning to a very pregnant Mrs. Lupin.

"I'm alright. Wish these pups would get out of here though."

"Nymphadora, how many times must I tell you to stop calling our twins 'pups'?"

"And how many times must I tell you, Remus, not to call me 'Nymphadora'?"

"Shut up the both of yeh. Weasley, soon to be Weasley. Congrats." Mad-Eye Moody spoke from the seat by the compartment door. Hermione jumped when he spoke, as she had not seen him when she'd entered the compartment. "Oh, Hello Alastor. Listen. We really should be getting along, lots of other guests you see. Thank you for joining us today! Be sure to stop by our table tonight and during the reception tomorrow. Good-bye!"

Ron led Hermione into the next compartment which held the Weasleys and the Grangers.

"Mum, Dad, how do you like your first train ride to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked her parents.

"It's quite a lovely train" her mother answered, beaming at her only daughter.

"I haven't been on this train for years, yet I still get the thrill of approaching Hogwarts" Mr. Weasley said. In his lap was a copy of a muggle magazine. It had all sorts of electrical terms on the cover. Hermione smiled to herself.

"Ron, you sure are quiet today" Mr. Granger pointed out.

"Hermione, do you know where we are?" Ron asked her suddenly, completely avoiding Mr. Granger's statement.

"Um, Ron, we're on the Hogwarts Express. Are you feeling alright?"

"Hermione, I'm fine, look around, do you know what this is?"

"Um, well it a compartment of the school train."

"This isn't just any compartment! I do believe that this compartment is where I had dirt on my nose and Trevor the toad had recently made an escape for freedom."

"Ron, this is the compartment where we met?"

"I think so. I've replayed that memory over and over in my head, and I'd be willing to bet good money that this is the first place I ever laid my eyes on you."

"Oh how lovely!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"And you wanted to sit somewhere else!" Mrs. Granger glared at her husband.

"Ron, Hermione dear, don't let us keep your from the guests that don't get to see you on a regular basis. But before you leave, please send along my only daughter, and Harry as well. I'd like to see them before I have to focus all of my attention on the two of you." Mrs. Weasley requested.

"I'll send along for them." Hermione flicked her wand and a silvery otter set off down the corridor.

"We'll see you all later then" Hermione said as she and Ron left the compartment.

"Hermione wait before we go visit anyone else on this train, promise me that we get at least a little time to ourselves these next two days alright? This is our time. I don't want our two hundred guests to get in the way of that."

"Ron, I'm sure that we'll get plenty of time together."

She smiled at him and made to set off down the corridor but Ron pulled her back. He kissed her, long and hard. When they finally broke apart, Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

"What was that for?" she asked him.

"I was just doing what I should have done outside this compartment when we were eleven years old."


	16. Home, Sweet Home

-1**Disclaimer: All the Characters and places (except Charmed of course) come strictly from J.K.R.'s mind. If they were mine, I wouldn't be typing this on my computer at home. The plot strictly belongs to me, that's it.**

**Chapter 16:**

**Home, Sweet Home**

"Wonder what McGonagall sent down to get us" Ron said. They had just arrived in Hogsmeade Station and had barely grabbed the luggage from the racks above their heads.

"It's weird not putting any robes on to go up to Hogwarts" Hermione said as she helped Ginny get her luggage down. They made their way onto the platform. Soon, everyone was off the train, eagerly waiting for instructions.

"Er, what do we tell them to do?" Ron said under his breath so that only Hermione could hear him. Before Hermione could answer, however, a familiar voice called out over head.

"Hermione, Ron! How yeh bin?"

"Hagrid!" Hermione squealed with delight as she spotted her biggest friend.

"Got o' bit o' a treat fer yeh." Hagrid said when she and Ron had made their way towards him. "Er, righ' then. Attention! O'er here! Well, righ' then Welcome ter Hogwarts! Got a bit o' a treat fer all o' ya. If yeh'll please follow me, we'll make our way ter the boats."

"Boats?" Hermione asked.

Hagrid did not answer her but headed down a hill, all of the guests hurrying along behind him. Hermione reluctantly followed him. She hadn't been down this road since she was eleven years old. At the end of the small path, about fifty boats were waiting for them.

"Four ter a boat!" Hagrid yelled over the throng of people moving forward to get a good seat. Hermione got into a boat with Ron, Luna, and Neville. The boats started to glide forward on the vast, glassy lake. Hogwarts suddenly appeared. Its many turrets and towers were etched against the fading night sky. Hermione had almost forgotten what it was like to stare up at the castle, feeling so immensely small in the wizarding world. The ride came to an end and Ron helped her out of the boat. They started forward, following Hagrid as he stumbled up the vast hill towards the glittering castle. Soon, they had reached the oak front doors. Ron went inside and Hermione followed him. Hogwarts looked the same as it did the day she left. The marble grand staircase still gleamed in the candle light. All of the portraits stared at the entrants as they goggled at the marvel that was Hogwarts Castle.

"Welcome!" McGonagall had appeared at the top of the Grand Staircase. Behind her were all the professors that Ron and Hermione had invited to the wedding.

"I'm so glad to see that you all made it here quite dry! Ron, Hermione, if you could please join me-" McGonagall requested. They climbed the stairs and stood on either side of the witch. "Excellent, now all of your luggage has been sent to the rooms that you will be staying in. We've used all of the dormitory rooms as sleeping quarters. Professor Flitwick has the list describing where you shall stay, as well as the current password. If you need directions, one of the professors will be down here to help you. Now, everyone off to change! Dinner will take place in the Great Hall in about an hour."

Ron and Hermione set over to Professor Flitwick who greeted them with a warm smile.

"Yes, yes you two are back in Gryffindor Tower, same dormitories. You'll find your names on the doors. Password is 'Love Birds'. We thought that it was only fitting."

Ron and Hermione set off towards Gryffindor Tower. They passed many old classrooms and even spotted Nearly-Headless Nick floating through one of the walls in the second floor corridor. Finally, they reached Gryffindor Tower and the portrait of the Fat Lady. She swung open after receiving the password and they stepped into the Common Room. The room hadn't changed one bit. All of the arm chairs were positioned exactly as if they had left yesterday. A fire was crackling merrily in the fire. Hermione set off to go up the staircase towards her old dormitory. Apparently, Ron had intended to follow her, for a second later, the stairs turned into an enormous stone slide and Hermione fell down it backwards and most ungracefully.

"Bloody staircase is a menace, still won't let me up."

Hermione giggled as she got her bearings. "I think Professor Flitwick meant that I was in my old dormitory and that you were in yours Ron." Without waiting for a reply, Hermione started up the newly reformed staircase. She followed it to the top where she reached her old room. Now, it had a sign on the door stating:

Hermione Granger-Bride

Ginny Weasley- Maid of Honor

Luna Lovegood- Bridesmaid

Mrs. Molly Weasley- Mother of the Groom

Mrs. Jane Granger- Mother of the Bride

Hermione opened the door and stepped inside. All the four-poster beds were made and looked extremely comfortable. Hermione looked over and saw that her suitcase was settled at the foot of her bed. Her wedding dress was hanging in the center of the room in anticipation of the coming day. Feeling quite ecstatic, Hermione ran over to her window and looked over the grounds as though she were seventeen again. Completely losing her head, Hermione jumped into her bed and sighed. This was where she had fallen in love, this castle held her story. Closing her eyes briefly for a moment's rest before the others came, Hermione smiled slightly to herself. She was home.


	17. The Welcome Feast

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. End of Story.**

**Chapter 17:**

**The Welcome Feast**

"Glad to see you've made yourself comfortable already" Ginny said as she entered the dormitory, followed closely by Luna, Molly, and Jane.

"So this is where you spent the seven years of your life away from me" Hermione's mother said as she entered the room, looking around. Hermione nodded enthusiastically.

"We should probably start getting ready, dinner will be starting soon" Luna said dreamily from the corner. Hermione glanced over at her and took in the expression on her friend's face. It was a far away look that Hermione had rarely seen since her school days. If she was correct, as she usually was, Luna had quite a lot on her mind that had absolutely nothing to do with tomorrow.

Hermione opened her suitcase and got out her skirt and top. She changed quickly, but then spent a bit of time on her hair and even threw on a little make up. Soon, they were all ready to go down to the Great Hall for the feast. They went down to the common room to find Ron and company all ready and waiting. Ron offered Hermione his arm and they were off out of the Portrait Hole.

The Great Hall was glittering as though freshly cleaned. Above, dozens of white candles hung in mid-air, reflecting against the inky, star-strewn sky. Hermione and Ron took seats at Gryffindor table and quite soon after that, McGonagall rose to her feet.

"I won't bore you with a speech as you could all probably eat dragons right now, so tuck in!"

McGonagall sat back down again and as custom at Hogwarts, the food appeared on the table. Hermione grabbed the plate of roasted chicken that was nearest to her and selected a piece. While piling mashed potatoes on her plate, Hermione glanced down the table and saw her parents' reactions. Her mother had a look of utmost bewilderment on her face and her father was poking at a loaf of bread, trying to decide if it was really there or not. Hermione chuckled softly to herself and then set back to her plate and began eating.

After a delicious dessert of cherry pie and vanilla ice-cream, McGonagall rose to her feet again.

"Now that you're all properly full, it is the time for speech making. For those of you that have never been to Hogwarts, welcome! For those of you that have missed it, welcome back! I hope that you all have a lovely stay here. The reason, of course that we are all here, now that is what I would really like to talk about. Now, I am getting older. I have seen many students pass through these walls, but none of which cared as much about the other as these two. Oh, where to begin.

"Hermione Granger is probably the brightest witch who has ever graced the school with her presence. She received twelve O.W.L.'s and took part in many dangerous tasks and journeys throughout her seven years here. As she grew up, I watched her mature and flourish. It is very rare to come across a girl so passionate about her studies during her teenage years. In fact, for a while I thought that was the only thing that she was passionate about. Alas though, as Hermione grew up, I saw her passion for something- or rather someone- else.

"And then there is Ron. Weasley number six to pass through the walls of this school after Molly and Arthur. He had talent for trouble, oh yes, an uncanny one. He was very loyal to his best friends, and he had done a very good job in the selection of his best friends. In ways, he was extremely over protective of Hermione and Harry, especially Hermione. He didn't throw up slugs for Harry, now did he?

"So yes, I saw it happen. I can bare witness to the fact that Ron and Hermione have loved each other for a very long time, probably since they were eleven years old. Both of them, however, were either too stubborn or quite frankly stupid to see it. But here we are now. It's quite amazing, their love story. There were many fights and relationships. There was nearly always jealousy and you could cut the sexual tension with a knife on any given day. But in the end, I do believe that's what brought them together. Perhaps opposites really do attract, because in this case, they certainly did.

"Now, my little speech is over. Tomorrow, you'll all be glad that I got it out of the way will all the other speeches that will be made. So here's to tomorrow, and everything that it stands for."

The hall raised their glasses in one fluid motion and toasted the forth coming day. Then, everyone got up and started to mingle. Ron stayed by Hermione's side as they moved from guest to guest. Harry joined them about halfway into the night, and together, the Golden Trio walked over to old friends and teachers. It was strangely surreal to see all of their favorite people in one place all at once when now it was hard to find time to talk to one of these people on a normal day.

At a quarter past eleven, guests started heading towards their warm comfortable beds in the various house towers throughout the castle. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were soon the only three people left in the hall. They started back towards Gryffindor Tower as though nothing was different and that, if anyone saw them, they'd be teenagers again, going to bed before they were caught out of bounds.


	18. A Little Trouble Sleeping

-1**Chapter 18:**

**A Little Trouble Sleeping**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill…I don't own anything here that you recognize from Harry Potter.**

Hermione tiptoed into the dormitory ever so silently. She looked around and saw that everyone but Ginny had already fallen asleep. Hermione stealthily moved towards her suitcase and extracted her pajamas, robe, slippers, and toiletries. She turned around to face Ginny and inclined her head toward the door. Ginny understood and together they crept back down the dormitory staircase.

"Something up?" Ginny asked after they had settled comfortably in armchairs by the fire.

"It's nothing really, I guess." Hermione answered not all together believing herself.

"Come on Hermione. You're not getting cold feet now are you? Because if you are, I think that you should march up that staircase right now and let Ron know so that you don't leave him at the alter or-"

Hermione held up her hand and Ginny cut off.

"Ginny, I'm not getting cold alright! For if certainly anything was going on in my mind, I think

that I'd probably say I'm more eager than anything, a bit nervous, but also extremely excited. I just might come off as unsure I guess. Listen Ginny, I love your brother, probably more than anyone will understand-"

"Heaven knows why" Ginny murmured. Hermione giggled and continued.

"Nothing feels as right as when I'm in his arms, so no, this is not cold feet. I just didn't want to have to sit down here by myself tonight, so thank you. Now though, I should really get a shower and then get off to bed. I'm getting married in the morning!"

Ginny got up and gave Hermione a tight, reassuring squeeze. She set off to bed and Hermione took off out of the portrait hole. Soon, Hermione found herself outside the prefect's bathroom. The same password as the one in Gryffindor Tower worked and she stepped inside.

It looked exactly the same as everything else at Hogwarts did. Hermione set to filling the tub up. She poured in all her favorite bubbles from her school days. She stepped in the bath, testing the water with her foot first. Deciding that the temperature was suitable, she slid off her robe and climbed in. It was extremely comfortable in the warm water with all of the wonderful smelling bubbles. Hermione felt herself relax and for awhile, she did not bother herself with worries of the coming day. Hermione finally got out of her bath when she felt herself beginning to prune. That would be horrible, she thought, to be all pruny on your wedding day. She wandered along the corridors, making her way back to the tower. Hermione woke the Fat Lady and gave her the password. She made to walk through the opening in the wall when she collided with something soft and warm. She disentangled herself from the person, ready to apologize to the leery guest and answer that no, she was not getting cold feet until she noticed the mess of copper and red on the top of a very tall head.

"Hermione?" Ron said as he set himself right. She nodded at him and he motioned her back out of the portrait hole. He led her down to the Great Hall which had already transformed into their reception hall. Hermione smiled to herself as she saw the periwinkle table cloths on the tables. The Hall, she mused, looked beautiful and positively perfect. Ron made his way to a table over by the Gryffindor side of the hall and sat down. Hermione followed suit.

"A little trouble sleeping?" Ron asked her.

"Actually, I haven't even attempted to sleep yet. I took a nice long bath and was heading to bed when I fell over you.

"Always falling for me ay Hermione?" Ron grinned cheekily.

"Oh yes, of course." she stated as though he had just asked her what 2 times 2 was.

Hermione stared at him and longed to ask the question that was on her mind, which she hadn't, on second thought, asked Ginny as planned. For a while, neither of them said anything. Finally, Hermione couldn't stand it any longer.

"We're doing the right thing right?" Hermione asked Ron. He looked at her through the moonlight.

"Getting married? Being together always? Why yes, I do believe we are. I love you Hermione. I want the whole world to know it, and getting married is a start. Why, aren't you sure anymore?"

Hermione sucked in a low breath and caught his gaze.

"No Ron, I'm sure about us and getting married, I was just making sure that you were. You confuse me Ron, and that scares me. I just didn't want you to go changing your mind on me."

"Never" he whispered and stood. He helped Hermione out of her chair and then he held her, not ever wanting to let her go, but with the dawn quickly approaching, knew that he had to.

"Well my beautiful bride, I think that we should head up to bed. I don't want to miss a thing tomorrow."

They walked up to Gryffindor tower hand in hand. They woke the Fat Lady again and Ron helped Hermione through the opening. He held her until they reached the separate staircases and then Ron kissed her goodnight. They didn't break apart for a long time. Finally, they both went upstairs to bed, greatly anticipating the coming day.


	19. Getting Ready

-1**Chapter 19:**

**Getting Ready**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I wish I owned Rupert Grint…or Daniel Radcliffe, I'm not picky really.**

"Wake up Princess." It was the next morning and Jane was trying to gently wake her sleeping daughter. "Ugh" Hermione grunted and turned over in her bed.

"Come now darling, you don't want to keep Ronald waiting." Hermione shot up out of her bed. Finally, after all the preparations and planning, it was October twenty-fifth.

"Oh my gosh! Mom, what time is it? Did I sleep in too late? Where's my dress?" Hermione made to grab her dress, but her mother latched onto her wrist and stopped her.

"Hermione, sweetheart, calm down! You have three hours, it's only eleven." Hermione breathed in a deep breath.

"Come on Mum, I need some help getting ready. Mrs. Weasley, could you please take care of my bridesmaids? Don't stray too far though; I'm going to need your help as well." Molly smiled and nodded her head, and then she set off to find her daughter.

"Let's start with these bushy curls of yours darling. Do you want them straightened or would you rather that we just tame them a bit?" Hermione took a moment and contemplated her options.

"Mum, actually, I think I'd like a few opinions first. Could you get Daddy and have him ask Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Of course" and her mother set off to find her husband. Jane returned a few minutes later.

"Ronald says that your hairstyle is completely up to you, but he prefers your curls."

"Well, I'm glad that he said that, because either way, he was getting curls."

Jane Granger laughed, and set to using a special hairspray to tame Hermione's mane of chestnut curls. Hermione instructed her mother to pile the curls on top of her head. Jane held them in place with the tiara that she wore at her own wedding.

"Mum, if you don't mind, would you let Mrs. Weasley help you with my make up? I feel that I owe it to her to help too."

"Of course my dear." Jane called over to Molly, and together they set to Hermione's face. 

"Um, not too much please" Hermione said as the two mother set out all of the cosmetics that Hermione had brought with her. At the time, Hermione didn't think anything of bringing all the beauty products that she owned, but now, this looked like an alarming amount of things to put on her face. First, they applied foundation and compressed powder as a base. Then, Jane applied a creamy peach blush to Hermione's cheeks. She also added a touch of shimmer. Molly then added a light cream eye shadow to Hermione's eyelids. Hermione applied her own eyeliner and mascara. Together, all three of them decided on a delicate rosy lipstick that made Hermione's lips pop with color.

"Oh wow" Ginny had walked in the room and caught sight of Hermione.

"Ron, eat your heart out" Luna exclaimed as she entered the room behind Ginny.

"What's left to do?" Ginny asked. She was already dressed and ready to go. The blue made Ginny's hair glimmer and brought out her deep eyes. Luna looked equally as lovely in her dress. It made her blonde hair glitter and her blue eyes seemed to penetrate the stone walls of the castle.

"Well, I need to put on my dress." Hermione smiled, and together, all five women walked toward the White Wonder that was hanging in the center of the room. Hermione slid into the dress easily with the help of everyone. She sat on her bed and slipped on a pair of silver stilettos. They were Ginny's, which she had lent to Hermione for the day. Hermione stood up and walked towards the center of the room. Ginny sauntered over and held out Hermione's bouquet. She took hold of it and then looked in the mirror.

"Oh bloody-"

"GINNY!" Molly yelled warningly.

"Sorry mum." The room burst out in a fit of giggles. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in" Luna said between giggles.

"Am I interrupting something?" Henry Granger walked in the door, dressed in his finest tux.

"Oh, Daddy, you look so dashing!"

"Hermione darling you look stunning."

"Thank you Daddy." Hermione walked over to her father and gave him a tight squeeze. "I love you dear." He murmured in her ear. They broke apart and Henry turned to the rest of the room.

"Everyone else is down by the lake awaiting your arrival. It's a quarter to two and I do believe that I'm to be giving my little girl away in fifteen minutes. How am I supposed to do that if she's all the way up here?" Hermione laughed and said "You heard the man, I'm getting married! Let's go!" She led the way out of the room and down towards the entrance hall.

Harry, Neville, Mr. Weasley, and Charlie Weasley (Jane's escort down the aisle) were waiting by the door.

"It's about- WOAH." Harry stopped mid-sentence as he caught sight of Hermione coming down the Grand Staircase. "Oh put your eyes back in your sockets Harry" Ginny said as she appeared from behind Hermione. Harry blushed and turned around to look out the door.

"We'd better start now. Ron and the priest are already in place and all of the guests are sitting down in their seats" Neville stated, glancing at his watch.

"Mrs. Granger" Charlie offered his arm to Jane and they started out the doors. "Come dear" Molly said to Arthur and followed Jane and Charlie out of the Hall. Next, it was Neville and Luna's turn. Neville offered Luna his arm and she took it nervously. They shared an embarrassed glance and then set off down the aisle. Harry and Ginny stepped towards each other. There was no awkwardness in their touch and they smiled at each other warmly as though it were the rightist thing in the world.

Hermione and her father were now the only two in the entrance hall. "Are you ready to do this?" Henry asked his glowing daughter. Hermione nodded and hugged her father. She fixed her grip on her bouquet and checked that her hair was in place. Hermione slid her hand on her father's arm and heard the first few chords of the music. Together they stepped into the glorious October Day.


	20. Becoming Mrs Weasley

-1**Chapter 20:**

**Becoming Mrs. Weasley **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Only a few more chapters left! Hope you all enjoy, thanks for reviews, they are always welcome!**

Outside, the sky was the perfect shade of blue. The sun was shining and a light wind tickled their faces. It was warm, but it was not too hot. Hermione and her father walked slowly down the aisle. Ron's face lit up when he saw her and Hermione beamed back at him. Hermione finally reached Ron. Henry hugged Hermione and kissed her forehead. Then, he took her hand and placed it in Ron's.

"Be good to each other" he said and then turned to take his seat next to his wife. Hermione felt Ron squeeze her hand as they turned to face the Priest. The stout man started the ceremony. He explained what marriage was and what it meant to be joined together in union. Hermione really wasn't focusing on what the man was saying. Instead, she was staring at Ron. He looked incredibly handsome in his tuxedo. His red hair was actually combed and parted. It seemed to be glowing in the afternoon sunshine. He was still holding her hand and every once in a while, he would squeeze it, or steal a glance at her. Hermione grinned and turned back to the Priest.

"Ronald, it is your turn first." Hermione had turned her attention back to the ceremony just in time to realize that it was time to take their vows. Ron let go of Hermione's hand and took out a piece of paper out of an inside pocket. He unfolded it and cleared his throat.

"Hermione- So we're finally doing this. After all those years of bickering and embarrassment we finally came to our sense. Or, as anyone I know will tell me, I came to my senses. The truth is, I always loved you Hermione, and from the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew that I couldn't possibly live without you. I resent the fact that I ever made you cry and that I wasn't always you're 'knight-in-shining-armor.' Hermione, I will always come to your rescue, even if I don't always show it. I know that I don't deserve you, I never have and I probably never will. I look at you everyday and I think to myself , 'Why in the world did this magnificent person choose me?' You could have had Quidditch Players, or Heroes, but you chose slightly awkward, cheeky Ron Weasley. That's something that won't ever be explained, at least not according to Ginny-"

Ginny burst into tears as she heard that, and Hermione laughed at her best girl friend, never having seen her so emotional before. Ron continued.

"I'm just happy knowing that I don't need an explanation for what we have. You have no reason to love me, but you do it anyway. And Hermione- I love you. I love you more than any other thing on this planet. If you asked me to, I'd try my best to give you a piece of the sky. Your laugh is my favorite music and your eyes are my favorite color. I don't know what I would do without you in my life, because without you, I don't make sense. I could never really explain to you how much you mean to me, but I hope that this is a start. I promise to keep you safe and treat you well. I'll always love you Hermione, and nothing in this world could ever change that."

Ron slowly folded his piece of paper and slid it into his pocket. Hermione was crying silently, moved deeply by Ron's words. The Priest gave her the okay, and Hermione began to recite her vow from memory.

"Ron- I'm marrying you today, but you already know that of course. We've been through a lot together and those experiences have brought us to today. You make me feel deeper feelings than any thing on this planet. I've never loved anything this much, and I don't think I ever will. Even though you might not realize it, you were always there to save the day, starting when we were eleven years old, and a mountain troll found it's way into the castle. I was never prouder than when you successfully preformed that charm, or when you made prefect or keeper for the house team. I was never happier than when you told me how you really felt about me. But most importantly, I never felt as love as the day you threw up slugs for me, or the day you proposed. I thought that maybe I just wasn't right for you all those years in school. But now, I realize that we both just needed a little time. Ron, I love you more than life itself. I need you to survive. Without you in my life, all I ever really would have is books. They're lovely and everything, don't get me wrong, but they've never made me feel something so incredibly strong that words cannot describe it. I will do anything for you, now and always. That, however, is just the beginning."

Ron had tears flowing down his long nose, but he smiled warmly at Hermione. They embraced, and the ceremony continued. "The rings please?" the Priest requested. Harry stepped forward and extracted the boxes from an inside coat pocket. Ron took out Hermione's ring and began to slide it on her finger. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Hermione Jane Granger, with this ring, I thee wed." Hermione glanced down at the shimmering ring on her finger before sliding Ron's ring onto his finger.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, with this ring, I thee wed."

"By the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you man and wife. Ron, I believe you know what to do." The priest winked at Ron and bowed out of the way. Ron pulled Hermione towards him and kissed her deeply. Harry and other guests started whistling and catcalling until Ron and Hermione finally broke apart. Hand in Hand, they started back up the aisle, happily anticipating the rest of their lives together.


	21. Party Wizards

-1**Chapter 21:**

**Party Wizards**

**Disclaimer: If I didn't own Harry Potter in the first 20 Chapters, I sure don't own him now.**

"We did it!" Ron exclaimed when they were back inside the entry hall. "Ron, darling, I'm thrilled, I promise, but I really need to go upstairs and change out of these shoes. Honestly, I don't know Ginny can go for full days wearing these." Ron laughed loudly and then looked at Hermione as though seeing her properly for the first time.

"Why are you staring at me like that Ron Weasley?" Hermione asked after catching the look on Ron's face. He did not answer, but instead ran at her. "Ron, put me down! I can walk thanks!" Ron, however, would not hear of it and carried her all the way up to Gryffindor Tower. He would not set her down until they had reached the common room. "Ron! What was that for?" Hermione asked jokingly.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley, you implied that your feet hurt, so I saved you the long trip up here. You, however, must walk up the staircase to the dormitory yourself, seeing as my intentions are most dishonorable, and the staircase would surely throw me back down." Hermione laughed and went upstairs. When she reached the door, she noticed that the sign had changed. Now, it read:

Mrs. Hermione Weasley

Ms. Ginny Weasley

Ms. Luna Lovegood

Mrs. Jane Granger

Mrs. Molly Weasley

Hermione beamed at her name, seeing it properly for the first time. She walked to her suitcase and found her slippers. Her dress was certainly long enough and no one would ever know the difference. Hermione walked back downstairs to find that Ron wasn't the only one waiting for her.

"Harry!" she exclaimed and ran to embrace her best friend.

"Mrs. Weasley" Harry said and bowed, looking extremely tacky.

"Keep your hands to yourself Harry. That's my wife you're touching now!" Ron said, pretending to be angry, but not quite achieving a perfect act.

"Well forgive me Ron, but I came up here with a very important message from your mother. First off, congratulations. Second off, Ron, you'd better be good, and third off, you'll need to stay up here for about a half an hour until everyone files into the Great Hall. Then, I'll announce your entrance. We'll eat and then be the Party Wizards of the century!" Ron and Hermione exchanged a puzzled glance at Harry's behavior. It was rare for him to be so happy or excited.

"Um, alright Harry dear." Hermione said and the three of them sat down in armchairs by the fireplace.

"Both of you promise me no snogging while I'm in the room. It would be extremely awkward. And you Ron, if you try anything bold, I think I'll have to hex you. I consider Hermione my sister, and I don't fancy seeing the two of you- ah, what was the term again- eating each other's faces." Hermione tried to swat at Harry, but nearly lost her balance and sat back down again.

"Yes, well there was a lot of face eating in this very room, but I do believe that I did not take any part of it."

Ron's ears turned red and he averted his eyes from Hermione.

"Oh Ron, I'm just kidding." Ron looked back over at her with a very relieved look on his face. Harry burst out laughing and soon, all three of them couldn't quite contain themselves.

"What's going on in here?" Ginny had walked through the portrait hole. Harry had stopped laughing and was currently trying to flatten his uncooperative hair. Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron stifled a snigger. Ginny apparently did not notice, but strode over and sat down next to them.

"Ron, mum and dad are driving me mad! I had to get away before they asked me when you were coming down again! I suggest you start downstairs before a riot starts." They all stood and proceeded down to the entrance hall.

"You two love birds stay here. I've got to announce you or something." Harry walked into the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron heard him magically magnify his voice.

"Hello everyone, and Welcome! I know that you are all hungry, so without further ado, the couple of the moment! May I introduce to you, for the very first time, Mr. And Mrs. Ronald Weasley!" The doors to the Great Hall burst open and Ron and Hermione walked inside. The crowd applauded and whistled as they made their way towards the High Table. They sat down in the middle, and Harry took his seat next to Ron. Then, food appeared on the table. Charmed had out done themselves.

Halfway through the meal, Neville thought it would be funny to start clinking on his glass. Soon, the whole hall followed suit. Ron turned toward Hermione and raised his eyebrows. Hermione didn't give him a chance to do another thing before she grabbed him round the neck and kissed him. The crowd erupted in applause and Harry burst out laughing.

"Alright, alright-" Harry stood up after dinner had finished. "Now, I'm supposed to make a big speech and everything because I'm the best man. At least, that's what Mrs. Weasley keeps reminding me every time she loses her son and her new daughter. Now seriously though, I am both Ron and Hermione's best friend. They were always there for me, and I hope that , in turn, I was always there for them. I always had a feeling that they would start going out, but I was also a little worried that they would never set aside their pride and actually admit that they were crazy. About each other I mean. But finally, they saw the light and got together. And here we are, three years later. So, here's to Ron and Hermione, and everything that they stand for." Harry raised his glass and the hall followed suit.

"Now, Ron, Hermione, I do believe you tow are supposed to open the dancing." Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to the center of the dance floor. He placed his hands around her waist and Hermione put her arms around his neck. A familiar tune started to play as they swayed together, completely oblivious to the rest of the world.

"Ronald Weasley, don't you DARE!"

Hermione and Ron had just finished cutting their wedding cake and were now proceeding to feed each other the first bites. Ron, however seemed to think that it would be funnier if he smashed the cake in Hermione's face.

"RON!" Hermione squealed as he finally achieved his task. "Oh, well two can play that game!" and she threw the cake at him. Ron grabbed her and she turned around and kissed him. Meanwhile, the party was going extremely well. Fred and George had set off some of their fireworks, and the muggle music was a big hit. Now, all that was left was for Hermione to throw her bouquet. Harry announced that it was time for all the single young ladies to walk over to the center of the room. Harry counted to three and then Hermione tossed her bouquet into the waiting crowd. To Hermione's great surprise, she turned around to find Luna holding the bouquet, slightly pink in the face. Neville, Hermione spotted, was quite pink in the face himself.

Ron quickly walked over to Hermione and the two started dancing again. Soon though, they both grew tired and felt it was time to head up to bed. Hermione had agreed to stay in the boys dormitory that night with Ron, Harry, Neville, and her two fathers, seeing as she and Ron didn't want to spend their first night together in separate rooms. Ron announced that they were leaving and then he and Hermione went out the doors.

"I think that went extremely-"

"Shh!" Hermione stopped Ron mid-sentence. Ahead of them, the great oak front doors were opening and a red-head in a blue dress was heading out the door followed by a tall figure with untidy black hair.

"They finally getting back together then" Ron said. "That's good because I was getting quite tired of Harry being shy and Ginny being oblivious." Hermione laughed and led Ron upstairs to Gryffindor tower. Hermione went into her dormitory to grab her pajamas and robe. She changed out of her dress and went back down to the common room. They went upstairs (no staircase problems) and started to discuss the day's events and their honeymoon to Hawaii in two days. Tomorrow, they would have breakfast at Hogwarts and then ride the train back to King's Cross Station. Hermione was becoming increasingly drowsy and laid down on Ron's four poster. He soon joined her and they laid like that for awhile. Neither of them noticed when Arthur, Henry, and Neville entered the room. Both of them fell asleep in each other's arms, both too oblivious to the rest of the world to notice that Harry did not come to the dormitory that night.


	22. A Little Magic

-1**Chapter 22:**

**A Little Magic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not that Brilliant.**

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley." Hermione had just opened her eyes the next morning. She turned over to face Ron, who smiled at her.

"Why, good morning Mr. Weasley." Hermione kissed Ron and snuggled closer to him.

"Oh would you two please stuff it, all this lovey dovey stuff is driving me mad!" Neville was staring at them with the look of utmost revulsion on his face.

"Well what's got your knickers in a knot?" Hermione asked glaring at him. "There was a wedding yesterday in case you hadn't noticed." Neville turned faintly pink and had opened his mouth to retaliate, but must have thought better of it. He turned his back on Ron and Hermione and started packing, harshly throwing things into his trunk. Ron looked at Hermione and shrugged before getting out of bed. Hermione got up shortly after Ron and changed. Together, they walked down to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor Table. A little farther down the table, Ginny and Luna were deep in conversation. Ginny had started shaking her head vigorously, and Luna stabbed at each piece of bacon very sharply, as though it had done her a very personal wrong.

"What's gotten into everyone? You'd think that this was a funeral, not a wedding." Ron asked Hermione after chewing a bit of toast.

"Good Morning all!" Harry had joined them at the table, looking extremely happy.

"At least someone's in a good mood today" Hermione said, relieved that at least Harry wouldn't scowl all day. "Yes, well listen you two last-" Harry started, but was interrupted. Down the table, Luna had suddenly got up, knocking the bench down behind her.

"I will NOT!" she screeched at Ginny and fled from the hall, all eyes on her.

"Um, okay." Ron turned to look at Hermione and Harry with an exasperated look on his face.

"Now, Really!" Ginny had come to sit with them now that her companion had dramatically left breakfast. She grabbed a plate of eggs and grabbed her fork with her left hand.

"What's wrong now?" Harry asked, turning to face Ginny.

"Luna! She and Neville apparently had it out last night during the reception and now she flat out refuses to reconcile with him! They're about the only two people here that aren't happy!"

"So, that's what this is all about. Maybe I'll go talk to her." Hermione got up and walked down the table. She glanced at Harry and Ginny before leaving and found, to her satisfaction, that they were holding hands under the table.

"'Bout time" Hermione thought to herself, and set off to find Luna. Hermione didn't have to look very far before she found her. Luna was sitting down on the bank of the lake, throwing rocks. Every few rocks, she would get extremely mad and hurtle it across the lake. Hermione went down and sat by Luna.

"So, what's going on with you?" Hermione asked. Luna didn't turn to look Hermione in the face, but started to closely examine the rock she was holding.

"Neville! He's completely oblivious to everything! I thought that he was, you know, interested, but every time that I try to make a move, he does something idiotic. Like last night, I went over to him when I caught your bouquet. He got all shifty with me and didn't talk to me for the rest of the night! I'm going to give up on him Hermione, I've waited for six years, I can't wait any longer!" Luna threw the rock down on the ground and put her head on her knees.

"Luna, you're talking to the girl that waited seven years to be with the man she loved! I know how it feels better than anyone in the world. You just need to give him some time, forgive him for last night and talk to him. If it's meant to be, everything will work out in the end." Luna looked up at Hermione and smiled.

"Do you really think so?" Luna asked her. Hermione nodded.

"Come on, we'd better get back up to the school, we have to leave soon, the train will be ready to go shortly. Hermione and Luna parted ways in the entrance hall. Luna went to go and find Neville and Hermione went back into the Great Hall where Ron, Ginny, and Harry were still sitting where she left them.

"Did you fix them then?" Ginny asked when Hermione sat down next to Ron. Hermione nodded and grabbed a piece of toast."

"Well, Glad that's settled then, I don't want the ride home to be a nightmare." Ron said, slipping his arm around Hermione's waist.

"So tell me," Hermione said between bites of the cold piece of toast, "When did you two get back together?"

"WHAT?" Ron said. Harry had knocked over his pumpkin juice and Ginny dropped her fork.

"How did you know?" Ginny asked, the tips of her ears flaming.

"I saw you holding hands under the table when I went to find Luna. I'm assuming that this happened last night when you two went outside during our reception. My guess is that Ginny went up to bed afterwards, but Harry, you stayed up all night in the Common Room, thinking."

"I thought that you dropped divination! How did you know all that?" Harry asked her, amazed. Hermione simply smiled and finished eating her toast.

"Come on now, we'd better get going. The train's going to be leaving soon." Ron said and led the way out of the Hall. They all stood on the Platform about an hour later, shivering slightly in the light rain and cool breeze. Hermione looked around the Platform. To her great pleasure, she found that Luna and Neville were holding hands.

"Hey, look" Hermione said, nudging Ron's side.

"'Bout time" Ron said, spotting the two. They climbed aboard the train and went to find seats. The ride home went extremely fast and soon, Ron and Hermione were saying good bye to all of their guests. After two hours of kisses and hugs and kind words of thanks, Ron and Hermione finally went home to relax before their big trip the following day.


	23. Hawaii at Last

**Chapter 23:**

**Hawaii at Last**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, end of story.**

**A/N: Well, here you have it, the end of The Trials and Tribulations of Becoming us. I thank all of those who reviewed and read. I'm working on a sequel, bearing the same title, with the second part added on the end. You'll see in good time. Enjoy!**

"Ron, where's your trunk? We have to go now!" It was the following morning and Hermione was yelling at Ron for the fourth time. If they didn't leave soon, they were surely going to miss their flight to the states. "Ronald Weasley, our cab is here and if you don't come down here right now, I am leaving on our honeymoon WITHOUT YOU!" She heard Ron scrambling down the stairs followed by a series of loud thumps and a piercing "ARGH!"

"Ron?" Hermione screeched, this time a bit fearful. A maroon trunk came tumbling down the stairs, followed by it's owner. "Ron, are you okay?" Hermione rushed over to her husband and helped him to his feet.

"Hermione darling, that's the last time I rush down a flight of stairs for you." Ron shook himself and then grabbed his trunk.

"What was that noise we heard?" Molly and Arthur had come into the room.

"I'm fine mum, but we'd better go before Hermione has kittens." Ron walked over and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Well, good bye! Please take good care of Crookshanks and Pig while we're gone. Owl us if anything happens." Hermione hugged the two. Ron set both trunks in the back of the cab and they set off to the airport. (Hermione had insisted on them doing their honeymoon in the old fashioned muggle way.)

"Please fasten you seatbelts for take off."

Ron and Hermione were seated on the air plane and were happily awaiting take off. Ron had never been on an airplane before and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the boyish amazement on his face. She felt the plane take off into the air and Ron freeze beside her.

"Ron?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Hermione, I don't think I like flying much." he said and ran to the bathroom. Hermione sat back and rolled her eyes. This was going to be a very long flight.

"Land!" Ron exclaimed as he stepped into the terminal. It had been a very rocky plane ride. Ron had gotten airsick every five minutes and Hermione had hardly slept at all and sighed in exhaustion as she stepped into the brightly lit airport. They headed towards the front of the building and inquired as to where their ride was waiting for them. Then, they stepped out side into the beautiful blue day.

"Ah, there it is." Ron pointed towards a black coupe sitting near the curb. They piled all of their luggage into the back of the car and climbed in. Hermione stared out the window from the back seat. This strange land was positively breathtaking. The palm trees swayed in the light breeze as the sun beat down on the glorious white sand. In the distance, the turquoise water shimmered and birds littered the sky, completing the image of perfection. If only England looked quite the same way. To keep herself occupied during the long ride to the house they had rented, Hermione continued staring out the window, gazing at paradise in it's truest form. About 45 minutes later, the car stopped in front of a small beach bungalow along the turquoise sea line.

"Why don't you go for a walk along the beach while I settle us in Hermione?" Ron asked after they had pulled all of their luggage out of the car and into the house. Hermione knew that it was useless trying to argue that she would much rather be with Ron, so she agreed and headed out the door. She slipped off her shoes and gingerly started walking along the beach. Hermione gazed out into the deep hues of the water, getting only close enough so that the tide glided over her small feet.

"Hermione" Ron called from the distance. She turned around and headed back up the beach. As she continued to walk towards the house, Hermione noticed a line of rose petals littered along her path.

"Ron?" Hermione called softly as she reached the house. She continued to walk the path of rose petals laid out for her until she reached the living room where a single red rose was lying on the couch with a handwritten note attached.

Hermione,

So we really did this huh? The you and me thing. You wouldn't be reading this if we hadn't. I'm so glad that I have you in my life. You make it worth it for me to wake up in the morning and give me something to dream about at night. Your smile is brighter than the sun and your glow is envious even of the moon. You make me want to be a better person. Simply put, I love you, I always have and I always will.

-Ron

Hermione looked up from her letter and saw Ron framed in the doorway with the sun streaming in the window behind him. Oh, how she honestly and truly just loved him. Hermione walked over to him and grabbed the person she cared for most in the world's hand. And for the first time in her life, Hermione let her actions speak louder than her words.

Fin


End file.
